Bonds
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Hyoudou Issei, one of my classmate, a member of the infamous Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy, is being asked out by a cute girl from a neighbor school. Shocking, I know. I can't believe it myself. If any other people from my class ever told me that Hyoudou Issei is being asked out by a girl, I would not believe that person. Proof that you can write OC-centric fic without bad OC.
1. First Bonding

If there's one word that can describe me perfectly, then that word would be plain. That's right. My appearance is that of a normal Japanese teenager. Back-length black hair, a pair of black eyes, a slight round face, and quite a short body for a 17 years old. I am just a normal high school girl from Kuoh Academy. My grades aren't good, but it's passable, except I am slightly better at English. That's because I have plan for the future. The future I see from now is that I studied abroad.

Kuoh Academy is one of the best private school. The western-style building has a certain charm that can't be found in the public school. One of the reason I attend this school is because I like the building. Shallow, I know. But that's true. There's one downside of going here though. When I researched about any western-styled school (as in the building, not the curriculum. Western-styled curriculum's school is expensive for my salaryman parents) the school was an all-girl school. However, when I entered, it suddenly changed policy and became co-ed. Not that I have something against men, it's just that I came from an all-girl middle school to avoid stupid boy problems, and I expected this school to be the same.

Quite sadly, it's not the same.

For example, when I was in the middle school, I will never worry about any perverts when I'm changing. But with the existence that is The Perverted Trio in Kuoh Academy, any girls in a school would be aggravated, including me.

How the hell can they enter this school anyway?! Unfortunately, I have the misfortune of being in the same class as them for the last two years, and I can say with confidence that they are lazier than me. And I am a very heavy slacker, mind you. Anybody that I say lazier than me is probably a lot worse than anybody ever think.

I bought an orange juice from a vending machine on the roadside. I just came back from English course I took, which I actually hate since I can say with confidence that the instructor's English is on par as mine. As I suck the juice from the straw, my eyes laid upon something unimaginable.

In my entire existence as a human, I would never ever expect The Perverted Trio to change. My expectation of them is so low that I think they will be the trash of society shortly after they leave high school in the future.

However, even after I spit out the orange juice in my mouth, rub my eyes, blink, and rub it again, the sight I laid my eyes upon does not change.

Hyoudou Issei, one of my classmate, a member of the infamous Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy, is being asked out by a cute girl from a neighbor school.

Shocking, I know. I can't believe it myself. If any other people from my class ever told me that Hyoudou Issei is being asked out by a girl, I would not believe that person.

After several exchanges of words, the girl leaves the still grinning boy.

Despite being in the same class for two years, I have never even once interacted with the Perverted Trio. Who would be friends with them anyway? They are disgusting. Trash. Enemy of women. A sad excuse of men. I have no intention of interacting with them before. However, after seeing a scene so… bizarre, it seems that I, with shame, will have to interact with one of the members.

I approached the still grinning Hyoudou and greeted him. "Hyoudou-san."

"Yes? What is it?" with a lecherous combined with bliss on his face, Hyoudou answers me. "Oh, it's you… what is your name again? I know we're in the same class. Um… Um…"

"Hanazono Rise," I end up finishing his sentence because I'm annoyed that he can't remember my name… hey! I should not feel annoyed! He's a trash, it's better if he doesn't remember my name!

"Ah! Yes. Hanazono-san. It's quite hard to remember a normal pair of boobs."

For some reason I feel insulted. I know I shouldn't, but I can't shake the feeling that he's just insulting me, and my nice pair of… things that's exclusive to women. I know it's small, but I don't enjoy having it shoved into my face.

"Can I help you?" he finishes his sentence.

"I can't help but saw something unbelievable just happens here a few minutes ago. So I need you to tell me that I'm dreaming."

"Hey! That's kind of hurt. She's truly asking me out, you know."

"As I said before, I find it hard to believe."

"Guh! That's a critical blow to my pride!"

"Do you perverts even have a pride?"

"A nice question. Let me think for a bit for the answer."

"It's a rhetorical question, you don' t need to answer."

"And what's the answer?"

"You don't," I say casually. Seeing an annoyed expression on his face is worth it. Even after the beatings from the kendo club, I have never seen Hyoudou Issei with this expression before.

"Hey! As a pervert, I feel insulted."

"I'm insulting you, Hyoudou-san."

"You're doing a damn great job."

"Thank you for the compliments."

"I'm being sarcastic!"

"Is that so? I don't see where the sarcasm is."

"Uuugh…"

Who would think that having a conversation with Hyoudou Issei is this enjoyable? I certainly don't. Still, I think that's enough talking. Or else Hyoudou will target me. Oh wait, he has a girlfriend now.

"Now that you have a girlfriend, I'm worried for her chastity. Who knows what you will do to her."

"I may be a pervert, but I'm a noble pervert! I will never do that to a girl without her consent!"

"Did I just hear it right? Did you just put a 'noble' and 'pervert' on the same sentence? How can this be?! This is a big invention!"

I can't help it. Despite saying that I talked enough with him, I enjoy the banters with him.

"Ugh… you're the worst. I thought with your plain boobs, your personality is also plain. What a deception. Hiding a wicked personality behind plain boobs."

"Do you have a boob filter on your eyes? I thought it's more of your friend's forte."

"That's right. Despite not knowing their exact size, I can tell with just an observation if a girl has an interesting boobs or just plain normal like you."

"That's a useless ability to have."

"Just wait for it, someday, I will be able to hear what it's trying to tell me!" for some strange reason, Hyoudou makes a stupid pose, with his palm cupping beside his ears, as if he's in the process of hearing what my breast wants to say despite it can't say anything. I take a step back reflexively, before he snaps his fingers. "Your boobs, it's feeling excited now! How strange," he adopts a thinking pose now.

It's just a coincidence right? I'm not showing some kind of happy expression, am I? Yes. That must be a coincidence. My expression is as flat as the pavements. I think I should go now.

"Anyway, I'm going, then, Hyoudou-san."

"Wait!" He calls out to me. "Can you please help me? I don't know anything about dating."

I refrain myself from saying 'as expected of a lowlife who can only begs for anything, even a mercy from those he had sullied before in the past' because I see the expression on his face. I shouldn't turn my back and face him. Stupid me.

On his face, there is an expression akin to a lost kitten. I don't know why I use that as comparison, but for me it fits his expression perfectly.

I should not help him. I should not help him. I should not associate myself longer than necessary with a pervert like him. Just ignore him, me!

"…fine."

Curses!

The lost expression gone. It transforms into a big smile. No, this time it's not a lecherous smile I would usually associate with his kind. It's also not a charming smile the Prince of Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto can give easily. It's also not a serene smile that the Two Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno graces to their fans.

It is a sincere smile.

And suddenly, a thought enters my mind.

Shit. I have never been in a relationship before.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my attempt at writing an OC. Like the summary said, this is proof that you can make an OC-centric story without the OC being overpowered, Mary Sue, harem-stealing, or any other bad OCs. Hope you like it.**


	2. Second Bonding

We ended up going to a nearby fast-food restaurant. Actually I don't like being seen with a known pervert like Hyoudou, but just this once, I'll let it slide. After I bought some drinks for me and Hyoudou, I get the story from him.

Apparently, he is just as much confused as I am. The girl, came out of nowhere, called him and asked him out. He said that he would not waste any chance and accepted the girl, and that was when I came in.

"So that's it, Hanazono-san," he puts his palm together and does a begging motion. "Please help me!"

"Calm down, geez," in the end, when I'm faced with this begging Hyoudou, all I can do is scratch the back of my head. I truly have never experience any sort of romance. I don't even have a crush.

Well, maybe once, when I was eight years old. But that's not the problem here! Hyoudou here is asking me to help him while I myself don't know what can I do to help. So I'm reluctant to truly help him.

"Truthfully, I don't know how can I help you…" I sighed. "I have never taste what a relationship feels like, you know."

"I feel bad for you now… sorry."

"Don't be. When I look at your pathetic self again, I'm kind of jealous, you know?" That's right. He, Hyoudou Issei, have the courage to do things that society deems bad, and does not care about the consequence at the slightest. While I, I actually try to keep my image as nonexistent. From what I've seen, to Hyoudou images are worthless, and he willingly becomes pariah just to do things he like, and he does it anyway, not caring about others or anything. While I, I don't like being the center of attention, that's why being seen with Hyoudou might destroy that nonexistence.

"Huh? Why?"

"Forget I said anything," he won't understand it even if I explained it to him. "Anyway, like I said I haven't had a boyfriend before, but maybe, I can offer some insight from girl's perspective," I offered to him. As I don't know how to help him, this is the only way I think I can help him.

"Really?! You will do it?! Thank you! I'm grateful!"

Yeah, yeah. Just wipe that stupid but adorable expression from your face!

"Now, hand me your phone."

He nods, then takes out his phone from his pocket. "Wait," he stops. "Why should I hand my phone?"

Not wanting to waste more time being seen with Hyoudou, I yank it from his hand.

"Hey!"

Pushing the number buttons, I save my contact on his phone. "Here," I give it back to him. "Since being seen with you might get me into some weird rumors, just text or call me if you want to ask anything. No guarantee I can answer it though."

"…Thanks, you're a great friend."

"Can you say it again? What? Since when were we friends? Listen. Being associated with you might give me problems later, I would very much like it if you don't consider me as your friend. And besides, I don't want to be a friend with a pervert like you."

"Then why are you helping me?"

I just get up and left the fast food restaurant, leaving Hyoudou alone there, shouting my name. I can't let Hyoudou see my embarrassed face. The only reason I agree to help him is because I can't shake that kitten-like expression. I'm a sucker for feline creatures, even the bigger ones like tigers.

I imagine Hyoudou would laugh uncontrollably if I ever admitted it to him, and then he would put that adorable expression again. Who knows someone perverted like Hyoudou has that kind of expression.

As I arrive at my home, I open the door and greeted by my little brother.

And then comes the realization. A kitten-like expression alone is not enough to move my heart. No, my heart is not moved by Hyoudou. When my little brother greeted me, with a similar expression to that of Hyoudou's, it is then I realize that I helped him because he actually is quite similar in some aspects to my ten years old little brother, except the perversion of course, my little brother is pure.

"Onee-chan," he says with his still soft voice. "Riku is hungry! Make some food please!"

I can't deny the request.

No. I don't have any brother complex. He's just too cute. Sometimes I just don't want him to grow up and become a stupid teenager like Hyoudou. Oh, Riku, why can't you just stay as a kid?! Alas, I have to accept the fact that every humans grows, and so is Hanazono Riku, my cute little brother that I love the most in the world.

No, I'm not a brocon.

I make some simple dinner for Riku and my parents. My mother and father always came home late, so I usually made dinner for them and left it for them to eat it.

We eat in front of the television that shows a tokusatsu series Riku loves. "Hey, Riku. Do you have any problems at school?"

As a good big sister, I have to know all his worries and problems, especially on the place that I can't reach. No, this is not an obsession towards my cute little brother.

He cutely shakes his head. "No, Onee-chan. Riku doesn't have any problems! Though, some of the lessons today were hard! Riku barely understands it."

"Want to review it with Onee-chan?"

"Hm~" he nods. Ah, I like helping Riku out when he has problems. This shows that I am truly a good big sister.


	3. Third Bonding

After I helped Riku with his problem (it's math), I'm ready to hit my bed. However, the vibrations from my phone takes my attention away. Who is it? It's rare for someone to call me.

When I picked the phone, I see an unfamiliar number. "Yes? This is Hanazono speaking."

 _"Ah, Hanazono-san. It's me, Hyoudou."_

Oh, it's Hyoudou. "Troubles already?"

 _"No, um, well… how should I say it? Hmm… the truth is, I want to message Yuuma-san, but I don't know what to text her! Please help me!"_

If we're talking face to face, I imagine he's doing the same pose as this evening. Has he no shame? If I were him, I would feel ashamed doing it towards a girl I barely knows.

"You don't know what to text her, and yet you can call me?" I deadpan. "First lesson, don't make her a second. You want to text her, text her first, then you call me."

 _"Wait, I still don't know what should I-"_

I disconnect the call. He's truly an idiot of the highest degree.

Eh, maybe I was too harsh on him. Well, too late for any damage control. I just hope he would not text her something awkward like 'What a fine weather tonight.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Raynare, under the guise of Amano Yuuma, receives a message from her target, Hyoudou Issei.

 _To: Yuuma-san_

 _From: Hyoudou Issei_

 _Subject: Umm…_

 _What a fine weather tonight, huh?_

She laughs hard.

* * *

Ugh, how many times do I have to say it, I don't like being the center of attention. Why can't you remember that, Hyoudou! Why the hell do you approach my desk?! Go away! I hate attention!

As I move my eyes left and right, I could see my classmates staring at me and whispering things. Ugh, this is why I hate attention. The one who caused this is sitting on the desk in front of me. My seat is far from his. Mine is on the second row from the front and in the middle, while his is somewhere on the back. I don't care where he sits, why the hell should I know his seat?

Seems like Hyoudou doesn't see the grimace on my face because he keeps sitting there, waiting for the answer to his question. That's right, when the bell rang, he suddenly approaches me and asks me a question.

'Hanazono-san, what should I do next?' while showing the messages on his phone.

I do not move, nor do I answer his question. Essentially, I ignore him in favor of the beautiful white clouds on the blue sky.

"Hanazono-san?"

I decide to reply his question.

"Have we ever talked before?"

I don't want to be seen associated with you, idiot! My nonexistent reputation won't stay nonexistent if we converse!

Under my desk, I texted him, _Don't talk to me casually. Do it after school outside the class or somewhere, I don't want to be seen with you!_

Issei seems to get the message as he makes an expression of hurt on his face. I'm sorry, Hyoudou… Actually, I'm not sorry at all. Don't casually approach me, idiot!

"I'm sorry, I think I mistook you for someone."

Good, it's better this way. For me, at least. I could care less about your negative reputation.

After that, the whispers died down and soon, the others do their own things. I open my lunch box, which I made myself. I also made one for Riku, full of my love for him. No, I'm not a brocon. I just care for his health and don't want him buying dangerous foods and drinks on his school.

As I am eating my lunch, my phone vibrates. I check its content. Great, it's from Hyoudou.

 _Texting is okay? Need ur help. Yuuma wants 2 meet after school._

Is he a buffoon? Just meet with her! What's so difficult about that?! I reply, _just meet her!_

Soon, he replies, _but I don't know where, and what should I do after meeting her._

Goddamn, Hyoudou. How much of a loser is he? Doesn't even know things to do when dating. Well, not that I know anything about dating either. It's just, asking what to do to a girl seems like what a loser would do.

 _Don't ever forget to compliment her. I'm sure you can wing it. Just walk around with her, it's not a date, right? Just walk, right?_

After I send that message, I glance at him, and found him staring at his phone. Soon, there is a determined expression on his face. It kinda reminds me of Riku's face yesterday night when I helped him with math. Heh, seems like he knows what to do. And don't make that kind of expression! You almost trigger my big sister switch!

My phone vibrates. I know it's from Hyoudou. _Thanks. N sorry 4 making u stand out earlier._

Now you're trying to be considerate? I-It's not like I'm grateful or anything, idiot. If I were a tsundere, I can imagine myself saying that. Fortunately, I'm not, so I just reply with, _just don't do it again._

When I lay my eyes upon him, he shot me a grateful look. I just raised the corner of my lip upwards.

 _Matsuda n Motohama doesn't believe me._

I finish my lunch before I reply. _I would also if I didn't see it for myself._

 _I know. U said it yesterday… that's y I don't want 2 fuck this up._

After I read this, I glance at him, only to see a self-depreciating smile on his face. What does this mean? Seeing Hyoudou with that self-depreciating smile is… odd. Someone like him shouldn't make that kind of expression. Does this mean that he knows that the students here are avoiding him because of his actions with the other two?

I shake my head. In this kind of situation, clearly there's one thing I need to do first. The rest can wait.

 _You won't. I'm certain. I know this sounds cliché, but you definitely can do it. Are you doubting yourself?_

Maybe he just seeks a comfort, or maybe he truly doubts himself. I don't know what's in his mind. But I don't need to know it because all I need to do is convince him that he can do it.

 _…Yea. I'm scared. I'm afraid I will fuck this up. I'm afraid that she'll leave me. I'm afraid she'd hate me. I'm afraid that I'd end up alone._

He truly doubts himself. I send him a concerned look, but he just smiled softly, masking his vulnerable side from the outside world. I am the one whom he poured all his emotions. I cannot say this for certain, but I think he is kind of detached from his family. I would not want my son to be known pervert like him, and there's a big chance Hyoudou's mother shares my sentiment.

 _Listen. If you can't believe in yourself, then don't believe in yourself. Just believe in me who believes in you._

Thank you, Kamina, for the awesome line I can use. I love you, my brother, for asking me nicely to watch Gurren Lagann with you. Sacrificing my Modern Japanese test is worth it.

 _I believe you, who believes in me, Kamina._

I smiled at his reply.

 _Don't be a smartass now, Simon._

 _Should I call u Aneki now?_

No. Don't fucking do it, Hyoudou! You're one centimeter away from triggering my big sister switch! Don't fucking do it!

That's what I want to tell Hyoudou, but I don't. It'd be too embarrassing to admit he's close to trigger my big sister switch, a feat that only Riku has done. So I just attack him with my words as a mean of defense. What do they say again? The best defense is offense?

 _Any big sister would be ashamed if their little brother is like you._

The bell signaling the end of lunch break rings, overshadowing the vibration of my phone from Hyoudou's text.

 _I take back what I said. I don't want 2 have a smart-mouthed big sister like u._

My fingers were itching to reply him, but the teacher has entered the class. Just this once, I let you have the last laugh, Hyoudou. The next time, I'll be the one laughing in the end.


	4. Fourth Bonding

Night has arrived when I relax myself on my bed after a nice shower. Checking my schedule to see if there's a task due for tomorrow, I realized that tomorrow is Sunday which means a much needed rest for me. Tomorrow I won't go anywhere. I'm tired, and besides, Sunday means that Riku is also home. I can dote as much as I want tomorrow. No, I'm not a brocon.

My phone then rings. The voice of Leo Ieiri singing _ripe_ reaches my ears. I picked my phone and see Hyoudou's name. I pressed the call button to answer it.

"What?"

I think he's going to shout that he did it.

 _"I did iiiiitttt!"_

I'm correct. I'm a psychic now.

 _"We were walking around and talking and then there were laughs and then I did something stupid and then she smiled and then… and then… Tomorrow we're going on a date!"_

I'm wrong. I thought Hyoudou with all his perversion had forced himself on her.

"Congratulations. You're moving past your pathetic self now. Say goodbye to him. Why are you telling me this?"

 _"I need advice for tomorrow's date."_

Hm, what should I tell him? I search for my magazine that host some dating tips. Not that I have any intention for dating or others, I just buy it once or twice because my female friends recommended it to me. It's just a coincidence that there are some articles about tips on dating from the female part. I think that by reading through it and deconstructing what's written there, I can tell some things for Hyoudou.

"Wait for my text. But don't just rely on me. Try searching it yourself."

After that, I ended the call and begins reading on the magazines.

Hmm, it seems that for whatever reason, every female has to wear a nice, preferably new, and matching clothes on date. They have to put on the most sweet-smelling perfume. They also have to arrive late on the date, and then asking their date partners if they were late. Huh? It doesn't make any sense. If you're late, then you need to apologize. What kind of dumb idiot doesn't even realize that they were late.

And then, on the date, they have to let their partners takes charge while linking their arms towards their partners' and rest their heads on their partners' shoulder. No way I'd do something like this. When I was on a not-date with my beloved little brother, I'm the one leading the walk. No way I would let some idiot boys taking charge.

After the date, they have to say that it was a nice date, even if it's a terrible date. Why? It doesn't make sense. If the date's terrible, then just say it so the next date would be better.

I end up throwing the magazine away because it's stupid.

I forget that my objective is to deconstruct it and tell it to Hyoudou. Hehe. I picks my magazine and writes the important points before I deconstructs it.

Some points are valid, such as the nice matching clothes. Hyoudou has to wear that kind of clothes. Then, Hyoudou has to arrive first one hour earlier just to be safe, and let his girlfriend apologize if she's late.

On the date, Hyoudou has to takes charge on where they go, but if she wants to go somewhere, he should let her. I don't know what kind of girl Hyoudou girlfriend is, after all. If she's kind of agitated, Hyoudou should try to take her hand to calm her. That was what I did to calm my brother.

After the date, Hyoudou has to thank her for the nice date, and pour his thought if he thinks the date is terrible.

Yes, this should do it.

I send the points I've made to Hyoudou. I also said that I expects the after-date report and if he needs me, just text me because I won't be going anywhere tomorrow. Seconds later, the reply comes.

 _Thanks, 'Nee-san'._

I closes my phone, put it on the desk, then I turns off the light before I lay myself on my bed.

No fucking way.

There's no fucking way Hyoudou's the one who sent that message.

Please don't make Hyoudou's the sender.

As I hug my pillow, trying to sleep, my mind is cannot be taken from the message Hyoudou sent.

On that night, Hyoudou Issei unknowingly became the second person who manages to trigger my big sister switch.

I don't know how to face him on Monday.

* * *

The next morning comes quietly. One glance at my phone reveals that Hyoudou did not contact me. I can imagine how nervous he is. This is his first date, after all. I would be nervous too if I'm on my first date. I just hope he won't do something stupid. I shake my head. Why the hell is he the first thing I thought in the morning? No no. There's something much more important than him. Like, the Super Hero Time in the morning with Riku. I check the time. Oh! It's already the time!

"Onee-chan! Come!"

Riku barges into my room enthusiastically.

"Of course, Riku. Just wait for a bit. Turns on the television, would you?"

I tidy up my bed first, it's a good habit that has been ingrained in my mind from my childhood. After the room is clean, I go to Riku's room and tidy it up for him. Riku has this cute adorable habit of not tidying up his bed. Of course after that I searches for suspicious things. Riku is pure, he shouldn't have suspicious things.

The Super Hero Time passes quickly. Seeing Riku's adorable face at some scene makes my heart warm. Oh Riku! You're the cutest thing ever.

After that, Riku demands for breakfast cutely, imitating the villain from the tokusatsu show, I don't remember the name, but Riku thinks the villain is cool so he must be cool.

My parents worked overtime last night, so I can understand that they are tired. I wish they can accompany Riku though. I feel that Riku lacks the love of our parents. Well, not that it's important since my love makes up for my parents'.

As I laugh together with Riku, I can't help but glance at my phone. One check confirmed that Hyoudou hasn't contacted me yet. It's still morning. What time is the date start again? Afternoon? Or morning? I forget what Hyoudou told me, that makes me hesitate to call him. Getting a call from a girl when he's on a date would reflects bad at him.

I stopped myself from continuing that train of thought.

Since when did I care about his date?

Yesterday, I didn't care for his reputation. I also didn't care about his date's opinion, and told him to be himself.

I fiddle with my phone, checking the messages. My phone displays the last message he sent.

 _Thanks, 'Nee-san'._

I feel something warm on my heart. Hyoudou truly did trigger my big sister switch. I hope he's alright. May his date be the perfect date.

I think he's too nervous to contact me. Maybe this time, I need to be the one texting him first. That way, even if he's on the date, his date won't feel annoyed or something.

 _Good luck._

I get the confirmation that my messages have been sent. With a smile, I close my phone.

* * *

"He doesn't contact me."

Worrying about Hyoudou, I end up spending my time inside my room, with my phone in my grip. And yet, even when the moon has shown himself up in the sparkling night sky, he doesn't contact me at all! That actually makes me a little upset. I asked him nicely to tell me about the date, and he doesn't contact me at all.

Well, two can play at that game. I won't reply any of your text, or pick up any of your call either!

God. My life's better when I don't know Hyoudou. Why the hell does he need to triggers my big sister switch?! Now I care about he and his date! Curse you, Hyoudou! You stupid stupid stupid idiooooootttt!

Wait.

Don't tell me.

Don't tell me he's enjoying the night with her date.

Goddamn, Hyoudou can't withhold his urges.

Well, even if it's unlikely, the latter is more possible if I consider Hyoudou. Maybe once again, I'm being harsh with him. Yes, not replying or picking up the phone is too harsh.

Tomorrow I'm going to meet him, after all. And I am confident I can read his body language.


	5. Fifth Bonding

I wake up feeling a little dizzy. I wonder why? Ugh, I hate morning like this. It makes me too lazy to get up and go to school. Oh, god. Why can't something good happen in this morning to take my mind off this dizziness?

"Onee-chan. Riku is worried, you haven't woken up yet."

I hear Riku's voice from behind the door. Thank god for answering my prayer. With a newfound strength I get from Riku's words, I manages to stand up. So fictions are right, you can get powers through someone's words. Now I can't see them in the same way I used to mock them anymore.

"I'm coming, Riku. Thank you."

I open the door to go to wash my face. Outside my door, Riku is waiting for me with a wide smile that can outshine anything.

"You're welcome, Onee-chan! Now Riku is going to change."

No no no. I can't let Riku change his clothes alone! I have to change his clothes!

"Just wait for me, Riku. I'll change you."

"But Onee-chan seems not fine. Riku doesn't want to trouble Onee-chan more than she could handle."

Oh, seeing those big round black eyes makes my heart warm. Why are you so cute, Riku! Not that I'm not grateful to you or anything. But Onee-chan need her daily dose of your cute body first time in the morning. I'm going to be sick if I don't have that!

The dizziness comes back.

God, I hate my life.

"Onee-chan!" Riku shouts in concern.

"Thank you for your concern, Riku. I can do this on my own." I don't want to appear weak in front of you.

"If Onee-chan says so. Riku is leaving then," he runs back to his room.

I go to wash my face. After that I checks the refrigerator to see if there's anything I can cook up. Hmm, seems like the stock is running low.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I don't have the ingredients to make you lunch box!" I shout to Riku who's on his room. I can't hear the reply because he isn't shouting. Good, Riku. A cute boy like you shouldn't shout.

With that, I cooks up some breakfast that I can salvage from the low ingredients. When I finish cooking, Riku is eagerly waiting on the table. We eat in silent. Riku has good table manner, courtesy of me.

Both my parents have gone to work already. I sometimes wish they can be here with Riku.

After we finished our breakfast, I go to change while Riku goes on his way to school. While I want to dote more of Riku, he actually doesn't want his friends to know that he enjoys that. So he requested to go to school alone.

I was too flustered to reply so he accepted the silent as yes. My heart fluttered when he said he enjoys it. Riku is truly my most precious thing in the world.

With the headache still making me lazy, I go to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

There's nothing strange happening in the class. Just the occasional rumors my friends' likes to talk about, the Perverted Trio's stupidity, and the homework I haven't done. Shit, I thought my headache would've gone when I'm in school.

Clutching my head in pain, I excuse myself from my friends and go to the infirmary.

I feel like someone's watching me, or is it just the side effects of the headache? I also feel like I'm supposed to remember something. Ah~ I don't care. I want to sleep already…

Good thing I arrives at the infirmary before I pass out, because I goes straight to the bed, ignoring the nurse calling my name.

* * *

I wake up feeling refreshed. Ah, that was one good sleep. I feel like my head's not going to burst anymore. I don't see the nurse anywhere, must be in the Faculty Office or somewhere else.

I see a glass I can use for a water, and move myself to grab it. Gulped gulped. Ah~ what a nice feeling, having your dry throat refreshed with a glass of water.

When I put down the glass, I hear the door opened. From behind the door, someone enters.

"Ah, Sens-" I stop my words because the one who enters is not the nurse. The one who enters the infirmary is Hyoudou Issei. Member of the Perverted Trio. What is he doing here?

"Hanazono-san," he calls me, "are you feeling alright?"

No, I'm not. With you here, I'm feeling scared. I'm afraid you'll do your pervert things to me. Like tearing off my clothes… feeling up my chest…

Why the hell am I going so graphic about it?

"No, actually. What are you doing here?" I can't see why he's approaching me, and asking my wellbeing. We never talked before, it's not like I'm close to him or anything.

The looks on his face though, it changes from concern to forlorn. I don't understand why… well, not like it's my concern. He's one of the Perverted Trio, no one can understand their stupid way of thinking.

"No, it's nothing important. I'm just going to ask something."

"Well then, what?" I say a little harsh. Don't waste my time, dammit. Riku is alone on his home now!

He winces, before his face changes into that of a desperation.

"Do you remember about my girlfriend, Yuuma-chan?"

"A girlfriend? Really? Haha, despite being delusional, that's quite a good joke you just share, Hyoudou."

"I see… haha…" he bows his head. "Well then, I'm sorry to bother you."

"You'd better be."

And with that, he leaves the infirmary.

Though I retorts with that, I can't help but feel pity to him. Why? Why do I feel like that? I don't understand. I don't understand why am I pitying him. Maybe it has something to do with this nagging feeling deep down inside my heart that I can't seem to grasp, or maybe it's not.

One thing is clear though.

I saw tears on his face before he left.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! Yes! I did it! Enjoy!**


	6. Sixth Bonding

There's nothing weird going around my life after that unexplained event with Hyoudou Issei. That's right. My life is normal, and has not change even a little bit. I'm still going to the damn English course, still doting Riku (I'm not a brocon), still hanging out with my friends, and talking with them at lunch. In summary, nothing changes.

One thing is bothering me to no end, though. That is, the tears Hyoudou Issei let out on the infirmary. It's been days after the infirmary incident, and I sometimes find myself staring at Hyoudou unconsciously. Why? Why did I do that? It's Hyoudou's problem, not mine, and yet I can't help but stuck in that thought.

After that incident, Hyoudou was back to his normal self. No sudden tears, no imaginary girlfriend, still a pervert. He made some kind of scene when he came to school with Rias Gremory, the most famous person in Kuoh Academy, though. And I observe, since that day, he's been getting distant from his two buddies and instead getting closer to the Occult Research Club which consist of the school's celebrities.

Even with that much observation between my occasional hanging out with friends, I still don't have the courage to approach Hyoudou and ask what was wrong on that day. I don't know why but there's this unexplainable urges inside my heart to approach him. I didn't do it though. My nonexistent reputation would be at stake if I approach him carelessly.

Yes. I'm still a little hesitant to approach him.

Which is why I'm currently between a life and death decision.

Kidding. It's not a life and death for me, but for my nonexistent reputation.

Hyoudou Issei, somehow has my contact, and has sent me a text.

 _Can we talk privately after school?_

How the hell did he get my e-mail address? Is he some kind of stalker? Gross. A stalker and a pervert. A perverted stalker. I'm worried for my chastity. He says he wants a private talk, right? What will he do to me, alone, without interruption?

The bell signaling the end of lunch break rings.

By coincidence, when I stare at him, he also stares at me. I see a pleading look on his face. Something that tugs my heart. I feel like I should have recognized that look, but I can't recall where or when or who. That kitten-like expression makes me instantly snaps my head. No way I will stare at it much longer. It's not good for my health.

I feel my phone vibrates. I bet it's from Hyoudou, whom last message I haven't reply. Well, why would I reply someone suspicious who suddenly knows my contacts?

 _Please, I need ur help._

I sigh. Nodding my head because I can feel Hyoudou still staring at me, I reply him.

 _Just don't try something._

For some reason I don't know, the lessons after lunch break feels like a long boring ones.

* * *

After school, I texted Hyoudou on the meeting place. There's no way I want to be seen walking with him. Hyoudou texted me back saying that he has a good place behind the old school building. Isn't the old school building is where the Occult Research Club resides? So he truly is a member huh?

So I go there to meet a worried Hyoudou Issei.

"What do you want to talk about? Actually, how do you have my e-mail address?"

"Can I explain that later? I need your advice."

"Sure I can accept that. But why me?"

"You gave me a good advice before, I need your help again."

I can't seem to remember ever conversing with Hyoudou at all. Maybe he mistakes me for someone else?

"I don't think I have ever helped you before…"

"Trust me, you have. Now I need your advice," Hyoudou bit his lip, "What would you do if one of your friends was in danger but your other friends said it was too dangerous to rescue her?"

The question actually threw me away. I never expect him to ask me something like this. Judging from his tone, it's actually quite important to him. I don't actually know how to answer that.

"I… I don't know? I mean, why are you suddenly asking me that? I don't even know the context! What friends? The perverts? What danger? What's dangerous?"

I end up barraging him with question.

"I… you're right. Sorry."

It's true. I don't even know the story behind that question. I'm not one of those unreasonable people who won't see things from different perspective. I need Hyoudou to tell me about it first.

"But I truly can't explain it right now. Just give me the answer, please."

This guy is making my head ache. What the hell does he mean by can't explain it right now? I can't tell you my opinion if I don't know the full story!

Yes, I truly don't want to be the conceited person that only see things from one perspective. However, for some reason, there's this nagging feeling inside my heart, who is eager to answer Hyoudou's question.

What kind answer? I try to grasp it. However, I don't need to, for the answer comes naturally to my tongue as if my heart has had the answer since even before Hyoudou asked the question.

"Are you an idiot? What are you hesitating for? You know the answer already, right?" I said with a small smile.

It… doesn't answer Hyoudou at all, actually. But it's a good answer. If push came to shove, I actually can have a good line to say.

His eyes gleams. Seems like he finds it. The resolve to do something he want, but he hesitate. I feel like this is not the first time I see this expression from Hyoudou.

"Yeah… Yeah… I know what I'm going to do."

Hyoudou then runs, before he stops himself and glances back at me. His mouth says something I can't hear, and then he runs again towards whatever his destination is. Our distance is quite far, and Hyoudou does not shout. I did not hear what he says just now.

But somehow, I can hear it clearly in my heart.

 _"Thank you, Nee-san."_

Doki.

Wait what.

It must be just my imagination. Yes, yes, it must be that. Somehow I'm imagining that Hyoudou called me 'Nee-san'. I'm not a brocon, dammit! And why the hell did he do it?! Seriously, calling someone your 'Nee-san' without their consent is a crime! I'm going to report you to the police, Hyoudou! Don't ever call me that again!

Wait, why am I flustered? He's a freaking pervert for god's sake. He's gross. I bet he and his pervert buddies hides their ero magazine under their bed. I would never want a little brother like you! Riku is the best little brother ever! You will never hope to match him both in cuteness and personality! Riku is cute while you are rotten! Pervert! Idiot!

I don't know why, but for some reason I already compares Hyoudou to my beloved Riku. I am certain he hasn't triggered my best defense mechanism against boys, my big sister switch. However, this last few days I always observed him, thinking about him, and now I helped him. That's actually on par with my treatment to Riku. I always observed Riku, thinking about Riku, and always spoiled Riku.

No no no. The only little brother worth having is Riku!

…Right? Why am I worrying over Hyoudou now?


	7. Seventh Bonding

The next day, my class gets a transfer student. She's a foreigner girl. If I have to say it, she's quite cute. Nearly everyone in my class gushes on her when she introduced herself. Asia Argento is her name, and she comes from Italy. Quite a far place from Japan. I'm a little curious about her circumstance. But meh, that's not my problem.

I do not approach her immediately after our class ended, I let the others from my class interact with her first. Putting myself in the transfer student's place, I don't like it if I'm swarmed with strangers I don't know and they 'interrogate', I mean, asking me questions that sometimes uncomfortable for me to answer. So I usually wait until the swarm disperses before I approach transfer students, and this time is no exception.

That's why while the others swarms her, I just observe her. My observational ability is top notch, you know. Kidding. I usually don't use it to something I don't deem worth it, meaning, everything in my life.

Hoo, what's this. She's surprisingly sending a few pleading glances at Hyoudou, and Hyoudou actually recognize this girl. Haha, take that! The glance she sends you is the same as the glance you sent me! Now you feel it right, Hyoudou? The realization that you can't do anything except give her what she wants!

Wait, that's not important. Why is she sending glances to the pervert of all people? My curiosity is piqued. I pay more attention to her and Hyoudou, but finds nothing that suggests she know Hyoudou other than the occasional glances.

Oh well, so what if she knows Hyoudou? It has nothing to do with me at all. Yes, it definitely has nothing to do with me.

So why do I send Hyoudou a message?

 _You know Argento-san already?_

I wait for his reaction, but he has none. His reply is also short.

 _Yea._

Why is this irritating me so much? Oh right, I still don't know how Hyoudou got my number. That perverted stalker, he must have gotten it from stalking me. Gross. But wait, why did he stalked me? I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you, Hyoudou. Not at all.

 _I'm still waiting for that explanation._

The lunch break ends when the bell rang. Hyoudou end up doesn't reply my last message. I kinda get upset and glared at him for the rest of the lunch break. You're avoiding me now?

Apparently yes, he is, because immediately after the class ends, he and Asia go to the old building where the Occult Research Club is located. Asia is with him? That question only adds the number of questions inside my head for Hyoudou.

One thing I regret is that I haven't got the chance to talk to the transfer student. Oh well, I can do it tomorrow or the day after. I pick up my bag and exits school. My destination is my English course. I don't want to throw away the money my parents spend on that place just because I don't like the place. I am not some spoilt little princess.

I still kinda wish I can just ditch this though. As I arrived at the place, I never expect to see one of my classmate, Akihito Nagai, there. Now Akihito is different from Hyoudou. He's the member of Light Music Club, the drummer to be exact. How do I know? Well, Kuoh has school festival last year, and Akihito's Light Music Club was one of the best performer there. So he's kind of famous, but somehow he doesn't even realize he's famous, unlike the Prince, Kiba Yuuto.

"Akihito-san," I greet him.

"Eh? Hanazono-san? Are you here too?"

I nods as I take a seat beside him. "The lesson's boring though, I can say the instructor's English is on par with mine." Yes, the instructor's is on par with mine, not the opposite. That's how much I don't like wasting time here. The story would be different if this place has foreigner as the instructor, though.

"Wow, that means your English is good, right? Can you tutor me?"

"Depends. What can you offer me back?" I don't like wasting my time on others if I don't get any benefits.

"Eh? I don't know… I mean, my math is better than average, do you want me to tutor you in math?"

"Deal. I can't follow the current math lesson. After this, let's go to a nearby fast food, we can tutor each other there."

"Sure."

The instructor comes, and I try pretty hard to pay attention. Thinking about the deal I made with Akihito, it's actually worth something from my perspective. I truly can't follow the math lesson in class, and Akihito while not the smartest, if what he said is true, better than average. That means he at least masters the basic enough to teach it to me.

Tuning out what the instructor is explaining about, I close my eyes and take a small nap.

* * *

I woke up to Akihito's voice.

"Hanazono-san, Hanazono-san, wake up, wake up."

I feel my body being shaken by him. Rubbing my eyes, I glance to the front of the class. The instructor has left the room, huh? So the class ends, then? Beside me, Akihito has readied himself, his bag on his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

That's right. I made a deal with Akihito to tutor each other. Well, time to go then. Since I did not take anything out for the class, I just take my bag and we exit the English course place together to a nearby fast food restaurant.

After we get our orders, I try to make small talks with him to disperse the awkwardness on the table.

"So… how was the class? Boring right?"

"Eeh, that's what you think, isn't it? For me who is dumb in English, the class is interesting," he replies. Hm, I can agree with you there, the first time I tried to learn English, I was mystified, amazed, and got a headache. Now I understand it better, and soon after you get tutored by me, I'm sure you can reach my level easily.

"I see."

I end up not speaking what is inside my mind. Akihito is just still an acquaintance, I am holding back what I say to him since his reputation in school is quite good, if I ever speak wrongly, then people will know me as the one who mocks Akihito Nagai.

"So, you're struggling with math?"

That smug expression on his face is grating though.

"It was easy, you know. I'll teach it to you."

After we finished eating, Akihito is the first who take out books from his bag. In the end, I get my lesson from Akihito first, that's fine by me. Trying to understand what Akihito is teaching me proves to be hard. Ugh, seems like math is just not my forte. I don't even understand what I should do from reading the questions.

"Akihito-san, I give up."

Blinking in confusion, Akihito stares at me, "What?"

"Stop blabbering nonsense that I will not understand, please. And just let me teach you English instead."

I get the feeling he still doesn't understand me. But he just nods and places the books back into his bag. I brings out the dictionary that never leave my bag, this is the most important thing I have in my quest of perfecting my English. It is not something special like that digital dictionary or even the one where you use internet. It is the classic hundreds page dictionary of English to Japanese and vice versa.

"In order for you to at least catch up to me, you need this," I bring it up to his face, "This is the priceless artefact that has helped me many times before. For today, we can use this. But next time, you have to bring a dictionary yourself."

No way in hell I will let some crude hands touch this holy book of mine.

He nods, "Okay then. I'll bring it myself next time. So what should I do now?"

Turns out, after I tested him some times, he is not that bad at English. That sucks. I thought with how I sucked at the subject he tutored, he would also suck at the subject I tutor. Oh well, that just mean I can teach him less than he can teach me, right? That's less effort from me.

In the end, I give him a task to complete before our next tutoring session and ends it there. When we exited the fast food restaurant, the sky has already darkened.

"It ended up taking a long time, didn't it?"

"It did," I reply him.

"Well then, when would you like the next session be? I can do it anytime after the English course, and since it is four times a week, I can do it that many time."

"Sure, that might work for me. If it doesn't, we can just make adjustments later, right?"

He nods, and with that we go to separate direction as our house located on different place, not that I know where his house is.

When I arrived home, Riku greets me with a pout on his face.

"Onee-chan, where were you? Riku is lonely!"

I'm so sorry, Riku. I'm truly sorry, please forgive this Onee-chan and let me cuddle you on your sleep!

"Well," Riku suddenly smiles. "What's important is that Onee-chan is now here."

Aah~ I want to protect that smile.

"Ah, that's right, Onee-chan. Riku is hungry, can you please make Riku some dinner?"

With all my heart, Riku! I'll inject all my love to you there you're going to be overflowed with love.

That aside, I decide to take a nice long bath before I made Riku dinner because I for once actually tired from tutoring Akihito. During the tutoring session, Akihito's personality is actually not that different from what he shown to everybody. All in all, he's decent, unlike some others.

Great now he is coming back to my mind. God, or whoever deity out there, just this once, I want to relax, please let him out of my mind. Hyoudou has enough time barging into my life suddenly, please don't make him barge into my mind whenever he can!

I think the water is getting into me. I should make dinner for Riku soon. That's right. My countermeasure for Hyoudou is Riku! Whenever Riku is in my mind, even Hyoudou would be forced out by him! As expected of my cute little brother.

I get out of the bathtub and go to make Riku dinner. Since I haven't gotten to buy the ingredients, I can only make a simple fried egg for Riku. I'm sorry Riku! I truly want to treat you to a nice dinner, but I can't! Please forgive this Onee-chan of yours!

Finishing my job, I call Riku to the dining table. When I bring the fried egg to the table, Riku's face beams.

"Let's eat!"

Riku wolfs down the fried egg, and comments that it is good.

Riku is truly the miracle of the universe. He is so understanding… my heart is moved by his kindness and compassion to others. I'm sure he will grow up to be a good man. When you're older, don't forget about your big sis, okay?

After that we put the plate onto the sink and then Riku decide to watch the television. Actually I don't want to leave Riku alone but I'm really sleepy. So I lock the door and immediately go to my bed to sleep.

I do not realize a mail come until in the morning after I woke up.


	8. Eighth Bonding

_I'm sorry. Let's talk after school today. Same place as last time._

First thing in the morning, a message on my phone greets me. It's from Hyoudou, and apparently he sent me that last night, I am the one who did not realize that. I read the content with a smile.

Finally, some answers might be coming my way.

It's still a mystery to me how Hyoudou got my number and my email address. Can he somehow steal contacts from other person using advanced IT skills? Well, the technology to do it I'm sure exists, what I'm not sure is Hyoudou possessing the necessary skill to do it. And I always remember to keep my reputation as non-existent, so I'm always careful in giving others my number.

The people whom I give my number is, usually, those whom I can't stand being seen with me in public. And frankly, Hyoudou fits the criteria too much.

Nonetheless, I'm curious. And so I do the rest of my morning rituals of tidying my bed, tidying Riku's bed, making breakfast, and went to school with the message on my mind.

Damn, why the hell does Hyoudou invade my mind like this.

As I sit on my desk, my eyes trails to Hyoudou's desk, and finds it empty. So he hasn't arrived huh? And just like that, once again he's on my mind.

Stupid Rise. Stop thinking about him. That's right. Talk to your friends about other things! Remember, this month edition of a certain magazine I like is coming to bookstore today. Yes, yes. It seems that I will spend a little of my pocket money to buy it.

Yay! I do a mental cheer. Good job on ridding Hyoudou from my mind, me!

Not even a second after that, the classroom door opened and Hyoudou Issei steps inside with the transfer student from Italy near him.

I ignore the whispers that is coming out from my classmates' mouth about the transfer students with the pervert. I also ignore the pervert's two friend who shouted to him. Inside my mind, there is only one thing.

I just managed to rid him from my mind! Why does the universe have to remind me of him again!

Clicking my teeth, I fiddle with my phone instead. Right. Clearly there's something more productive that I can do with my phone. After all, phone is the pinnacle of Japanese youth's social life. And I have my own social life, you know. I'm not like those people in anime or manga. I just like having my reputation as non-existent to reap the benefit.

So why am I staring at the inbox of my email?

I guess I really am curious to how Hyoudou got my contact and why did he seek me before. I think I will just accept the fact that somehow I know Hyoudou Issei, even though I never remember anything about conversing with him before.

Strangely, after I accepted the fact, the rest of the day feels so light.

Truly, having that pervert inside my mind is a heavy burden.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of school period rings. Finally, the school ends for today. As I stop myself from doing anything now that I don't have the obligation to do it, I see Hyoudou leaves the classroom with Argento in tow. Huh, those two are always together. If Hyoudou wasn't a pervert that is hated by girls everywhere, I would believe it if people say that they are a couple.

Or is it?

Nah, even if it's true, it's still not my business what Hyoudou likes and dislikes. All I want from him is an explanation, and after that I guarantee I will never contact him again. Who want to mail a pervert anyway? Obviously not me.

After I finished putting all my things inside my bag, I am a little hesitant to go straight to the meeting place. There's no guarantee he will already be there. So the safest course of action is to message him first. There's no harm in messaging him. After this I won't contact him or anything anymore, anyway.

 _Are you there?_

Not long after that, the reply comes.

 _Yes. I'm waiting. It's not nice to make a man wait you know_

 _Shouldn't it be the opposite?_

I reply back.

 _Nah, it's not like we're on a date or something._

As I read that on my way to the old school building, my fingers press the button to pour what's on my mind onto the text.

 _True. Who would ever date a pervert like you._

Not long after that, I arrived at the place, and see Hyoudou's forlorn look. It's the same look that he had when he met me in the infirmary. The kind of look that tug my heart and makes me feel this uncomfortable feeling.

Nah, probably not important.

I try to dismiss it.

"Hey," I greet him. "So?" I prompt him to talk.

"Wait for a second, will you."

I tilt my head in confusion. But nod anyway.

"The answer will come soon."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you said," I reply in disinterest.

Observing a rather nice tree beside Hyoudou, I do not realize that two minutes have passed since I arrived here, and from the look of it, whatever Hyoudou is waiting for has arrived.

"Ah, Buchou!"

Club President? Huh? I don't realize Hyoudou joins a club. Wait, doesn't Hyoudou is seen in company with the Occult Research Club? I think I remember people cursing at him. And isn't that also the reason why he chose this place? So that means that the Club President is…

I take a look at the figure who is coming towards us. Crimson hair swaying in the air, so long and beautiful that I wonder what salon does she visit often. An exotic European facial structure that you can't find anywhere in Japan, coupled with a pair of clear blue-green eyes that reflects the sunshine. A figure that makes any other students envy, I mean, it is so curvy in the right place. Genetics does matters in deciding the physical appearance I guess. I think I can see why people idolizes her. Does that mean I am going to? Nah, she sure is admirable, but to idolize her is too petty I guess.

I wonder how many people know the real her, not the Rias-Oneesama of Kuoh Academy. While I don't think her personality is fake, I do think that being put into a pedestal like that is lonely. Avoiding a situation like her is one of the reason why I want my reputation to be non-existent.

She put up a smile when she realizes I am looking at her. I can't do anything but smiles back at her. It's a common courtesy and it won't hurt even if the person in front of me is the most popular person in Kuoh Academy.

"Good afternoon," she bows. Holy shit, she bows! I think she does not bow to any other students. I bow back at her and shortly, I scan my surrounding in paranoia of a random student seeing the scene and making fuss of it tomorrow. But luckily, the place is deserted. Hyoudou sure knows how to choose a place to talk privately. No doubt it's part of his personality. Looking a place to hide from the beatings the Kendo Club regularly gives him.

"Good afternoon."

"Ara, you do not stutter. Most people do."

"Most people put you on a pedestal."

"And you don't?" there was a glint of amusement on her eyes. Well, if you want to play…

"I do. But I also put plenty others into a pedestal, and yours is by no means the highest pedestal I ever put someone."

Her lips curves and forms a smile.

"Ise, this is…" she trails off, motioning Hyoudou to introduce us. Hm? What is this? Do my ears deceive me? Did Rias Gremory just call Hyoudou by a nickname?

One big fact about Japanese people is that they are polite. It's hard to find a co-worker with no closeness to call each other by their given name. And calling someone by their given names implies closeness. Especially without the suffix. And here, I just heard Rias Gremory jumps straight into the nickname zone. It's actually quite funny if not inciting jealously. The most popular girl calls the most hated guy by a nickname.

"Ah! Right! I forgot to introduce you. Buchou, this here is Hanazono Rise. She's my friend," he gestured to me. "And Hanazono-san, this is Rias-buchou, my club president."

"A pleasure to meet you," she extends her hand. Her eyes glitters with amusement.

I take the extended hand and shakes it while replying, "The pleasure is mine."

What? Does she think I would be afraid of touching her? Or I would worship her? Or I would be hysterical? Well, if I were other people, I can picture myself actually going 'kyaaaa' when she offered her hand. Fortunately, I'm not other people. I'm me, and like I said she's not the highest in my book.

"And what help can I offer to her?"

"She seems to forget the first time we talked, and wants to know how I got her number."

Wait, so Hyoudou got her to help me remembering our first conversation? It doesn't make any sense.

"Aah, I see. Ise-kun, if I remember correctly from what you said to me, the first time you two talked was when _you were put into a group together and did a work, right? And then to make it easier, you two exchanged contacts. Isn't that right, Hanazono-san?_ "

Huh? Why do I feel dizzy? Uh? What am I doing here? Oh yes, I remember. I want to talk to Hyoudou about… huh? Why do I want to ask him about our first meeting? I remember it quite clearly. We were put into a group together and to make it easier for us, we exchanged contacts.

Silly me.

Both Rias Gremory and Hyoudou looked at me expectantly. Their expression, particularly Hyoudou, is like the close friend of a person who had just got amnesia and tried to recall their memories about the friend. There is this hopeful look on his face. It's like when Riku was expecting something. I do not want to disappoint that expression.

"Yeah, I remember. Silly me. Thank you, Gremory-san. Hyoudou-san, I'm sorry."

Hyoudou bite his lip before he replies, "Nah, it's cool."

"Well, if there's nothing else, I remember I have an arrangement after school. So I think I will take my leave."

With a little dizziness remain, I leave the deserted place behind the old school building and goes to my English course. I wonder if Akihito-san will continue our tutoring session. From what I can gather from today's, I seems to be improving on math. Now if only I can find other tutor for the rest of the subject…


	9. Interlude: The Princess and The Dragon

"Is this fine, Ise?"

After she left, Rias asks her Pawn while looking at the retreating figure of Hanazono Rise. Not the most well-known student in the school, for sure. And yet for some reason her beloved Pawn knows her. So maybe she isn't that bad?

"Yeah…"

That answer does not convince her at all. How can she trust his words when it contains so much pain? She's not an empath, but even the densest person in the world can tell that he _isn't_ fine.

"My adorable Ise-kun, while I just know you recently and is trying to know you more, hearing you answering me using that tone is also hurting me, you know?" she speaks softly, while caressing the newly born Devil's brown hair. "So I ask you again, Ise. Is this fine?"

Slowly he shakes his head.

"No…"

His voice is shaken.

"No… this is not fine at all. But what can I do? Even if this is cruel to her, and cruel to me also, this is for the best."

"…You haven't told me the real way you know her," she tries to coax the Boosted Gear wielder to gather his thought and to not cry. Oh yes, she knows the sign of a person who wants to cry. While she is ashamed to admit it so openly, when she was little, she was a crybaby.

"It was… It was just a coincidence, you know? I was just being confessed by Y-Yuuma-chan. And then she saw me being confessed to, and approached me. I do not know what should I do as a boyfriend, so we sort of talk and I asked for advice. She gave me her numbers and mail address so we can communicate because she didn't want to be seen together with me by people from our school. She gave me advice for my date, you know? I was… I was really happy that she did it to me. But then…"

Rias guesses the next part, and her eyes widens in shock.

"But then that Fallen Angel killed you and erased the memories about her. That also means she erased Hanazono-san's memories of meeting you."

Issei just nods.

"Oh Ise!"

Her Pawn needs comfort, so she gives one. She embraces him fully and pats his back in comforting manner. That Fallen Angel, not only she hurt Issei physically, she also hurts his connection to a precious people. She's glad she's the one who destroy that wretched crow.

She feels Issei's arm on her back, and a smile finds its way to her face.

They do not release for another five minutes.

Now, to find everything about this Hanazono Rise…


	10. Ninth Bonding

The sights of the crowded streets are surely a commonplace in a rather big city, and this city is no exception. Walking in the sidewalk, the sounds of the vehicles in the street enters my ears as I catch the sight of my destination. It's the same fast food restaurant as the last time Akihito and I did our tutoring session.

The milkshake in that place is actually good enough for my taste. Not that I am picky, but it's actually good. Really, the chocolate milkshake is so tasty. Have I said that the chocolate flavour of the milkshake in that place is so rich that even a drop of it in my tongue is as if I am swimming in the pool of liquid chocolate.

Kidding. This is reality, there won't be foods or drinks that will makes you react like that.

I open the door and immediately orders my newly appointed favourite chocolate milkshake. Bringing out my purse, I silently curse. This is a fast food restaurant, right? And yet the service isn't fast at all. Still, it's definitely faster than actual family restaurant. I take another look at the menu. Yuck, junk food all around. Luckily I'm not hungry.

The waitress gives me my milkshake, and I reply with a thank you and smile before I search for a table. I find the table near the window. A stupid thing I forget is exchanging contact information with Akihito. How careless. When it was with Hyoudou, I give him my email address and number the first time we talk in the fas–

Gah, why is my head hurts?

Well, might as well reading over the material that I want to teach. Last time was just a review of the lesson his class. Let's see…

Fifteen minutes passes before a voice breaks my concentration.

"Sorry I'm late, Hanazono-san."

There Akihito is. And out of breath too. Seems like he is in a hurry to get here. Well, not that I am curious about his circumstance or something…

"It's not nice to make a lady wait, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Then again, it's not as if we're on a date or something. I don't mind."

I his face adopted a grimace. Huh, I wonder why?

"Please don't joke about something like that, Hanazono-san. My girlfriend will be angry."

I raise my eyebrow, "Sure."

Inwardly I sigh. Why doesn't he invite the girl, then? Mark my words, sooner or later, his girlfriend will hear about our tutoring session and then she will be angry at him. Who am I kidding? My life is not a drama. But from what I gather from Akihito Nagai, there might be a chance of that happening.

He's dense like that. He doesn't even realize he's famous in Kuoh Academy.

He settles to the seat in front of me, and looks over at the spread book on the table before he speaks, "So… me first, Hanazono-san?"

"It's _Miss Hanazono. Do you understand?_ "

He nods, and the lesson begins.

It must be a weird sight because during the session, I feel many pairs of eyes staring at the table we occupy. Well, it's not every day you see two clearly Japanese high school students talking using English, and apparently one is teaching the others. Does it bother me?

It bothers me.

This is when I go into a tirade of why it bothers me, it is a paragraph long and won me over many people in the span of a single book. Apparently, this paragraph defines my entire characterization that is never brought up in the previous books. Man, it's hard to find a good book in the Light Novel industry nowadays.

Anyways, yes, it slightly bothers me. Why of all times for Japanese people's individualism and their unspoken rules to not bother anyone because it's impolite to not appear now? This is why reality works in a different way from expectations. I am ticked, though not so much.

After an hour, it's Akihito's turn to tutor me in math. While I do find the last lesson hard, it actually makes today's math class easier to understand. Thank you, Akihito-san, I will never doubt you and your way of teaching anymore. Though I can't place my faith in those dense head.

The tutoring session ends in another hour. Overall, my understanding of this particularly hard subject is improving. We are in the same class, and yet he understands the material better. I guess when people said everyone has their own good points, it is true. I always thought it was just a sugarcoated look on life.

As I finish my milkshake, Akihito is on his second black coffee. Since our session has ended, I think I can satisfy my curiosity.

"Do you like black coffee that much, Akihito-san?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. It keeps me up. With club practices, English course, my girlfriend, and now our tutoring session, I don't get enough rest."

"You know, if you're too tired, maybe we don't need to do this tomorrow," I glance at the bag of his eyes that I notice is darken. Yeah, it's not like I need this tutoring session as much as he needs rest.

"Yeah, thank you for your consideration, Hanazono-san."

"It's nothing. Anyway, think we can exchange contact? To make it easier to arrange the session," I offer him. This is probably what I should have done yesterday. I don't know why I forgot to do this.

"Sure," he brings out his phone and we exchange our contact through the infrared feature. This is not the first time I've done it, I'm not exactly friendless, I just have limited range of friend so an exchange of contact information like this is rare. For example, when I gave my email address and number to Hyoudou, we didn't do it via infrared–Ow!

Eh? What am I thinking? Hyoudou and I exchanged contact using infrared when we were put together into a group.

After we finished exchanging our contact information, Akihito suddenly speaks, "And what about you, Hanazono-san. I seem to remember you buying the same chocolate milkshake yesterday. Do you like it that much?"

I give him a flash of smile. I actually do not expect him to ask me back. I guess he's more than just a dense popular guy. Oh right, he has a girlfriend hasn't he? I guess he's not that dense then. But that just leaves him as popular. Well, not that he realizes he's popular, so I can also rule that out. He would just be categorized as a normal guy then.

"Well, life is bitter, you don't need to add more bitterness to it."

"So you think by indulging in sweets it will sweeten your life?"

"I'm not that naïve."

"Well then, see you next time, Hanazono-san. Thanks for the lesson."

I nod and go my own way.

"See ya."

* * *

 **A/N: You might miss a small interlude a chapter before this**


	11. Tenth Bonding

Riku greets me when I arrived on my doorstep.

"Good evening, Onee-chan! Riku is waiting for you!"

Oh, Riku! How I love your adorableness! There's nothing in this world that I love as much as you! Please don't stop being the lovable you!

"Riku has done Riku's homework!" That's my boy! "But Riku is not confident of Riku's answer. Can Onee-chan look over it?"

"Of course, we don't want you to get a bad grade, do we? And you're my little brother, of course I will do anything for you."

Kyaaa! Riku smile is the sincerest smile I have ever seen! So radiant! So bright! I want to look but my eyes can't stand the glow!

"Oh right! Onee-chan want to soak in bath after a tiring day, right? Riku has prepared the hot water!"

I want to cry. Little Riku is growing up in front of me. Not even one week ago Riku will never do something like this. What exactly the catalyst for the change, I don't know. No, Riku! Don't change! Please stay as yourself!

"You don't need to do that, Riku. I can do it on my own."

Riku cutely shakes his head, "Riku wants to."

I put my hand to my mouth, and my eyes is holding back tears that wants to come out. I want to hug him there and now, but I'm all sweaty. This decides it. After bath, I'm gonna hug him! And then after that, when Riku is sleeping, I'm going to sneak into his room and cuddle him all night!

"Thank you, Riku."

"It's okay, Onee-chan."

I wordlessly go to the bath and soak myself in the bathtub. Haa~, it's so relaxing. After a hard day like today, just relaxing yourself in the bath feels good. I can't rid myself from imagining the smile that Riku showed me. Kyaa, you'll grow up to be a charming man, Riku! Oh no, if RIku ended up being a handsome man, then many other skanks will fall for him! I have to prevent that! Riku is _mine_! Nobody else can have him!

God, I sounded like a clingy jealous girlfriend. Well, as long as it's for RIku's own good, I can use my status as his sister to do anything, fufufu.

But there's something nagging in the back of my mind. For some reason, the image of Riku smiling his most sincere smile is overlapping with Hyoudou's image who smiles the same. Huh? It must be my imagination. I mean, I have never seen Hyoudou makes that kind of expression before.

Have I? let's see… hmm, in class, Hyoudou put up a faraway look, maybe he was imagining something perverted. Outside class, he put up this perverted expression when he was doing perverted things. Well, outside that, I never see Hyoudou's other expression. Ah, there was a distressed one, when he asked me for some advice without explaining anything to me. And also, a forlorn look was on his face when I saw him in the infirmar–Ow!

Huh? That's weird. Have I ever seen a forlorn look on Hyoudou? No, I think I mistake it for a despaired expression when he didn't understand our assigned task. Right? What task was it anyway? I can't seem to remember.

Well, I'll look it up later. It's time to end my relaxation time and hug Riku!

As I put on my towel and go to my room, Riku calls me, "Onee-chan. Riku looked at the fridge, but there's nothing inside. What is for our dinner, Onee-chan?"

I freeze up. That's right. I haven't bought any ingredients since two or three days ago. I truly want to facepalm, but I hold myself since there is Riku and I don't want to give a bad example. How stupid.

"Then I'm going to the supermarket to buy some things first, is that okay?" I see Riku nods at my question. Oh, Riku! I am truly blessed with having you as my little brother! I will not disappoint you ever! That's why I'm going to the supermarket in records time! "You are fine with anything, right?"

"Yes, Onee-chan. Riku likes every food Onee-chan made."

Kyaa! I want to smother you now! In fact, I'm going to do it!

"O-Onee-chan!" Riku yelps as I smother his head in my bosom. Rubbing his back, I smell his hair. Hmm, Riku is using the shampoo– hold on, was Riku using the shampoo too much? Well, as long as his hair is clean. In fact, I like this smell! I will buy Riku a bottle of shampoo too then! Use lots of it okay, Riku? So Onee-chan can smell it as long as she wants!

Huh? Why is Riku's face red? Usually when I hug him and shows my affection, Riku absorbs it all. So why is there an expression akin to reluctance in Riku's face now? I don't understand. Riku, what is happening? You can tell your Onee-chan everything, you know. Tell me how are you doing in class, tell me how is your day, tell me is the lesson hard or not, tell me how much you love me, tell me that you want me to hug you again, tell me that we have to hold hands forever to ward off evil, tell me that you love me, or something like that.

"Onee-chan…" Riku speaks. But his eyes are looking at everything but me. Why, Riku? Why?

"Yes, Riku?" I wait in anticipation. Tell me your thoughts, Riku!

"The towel fell."

I look down at my body, and finds it without any fabric. The towel that I use to cover myself after bath is lying down innocently on the ground.

Oh.

OH!

So that's why Riku avoids looking at me!

Normally, if someone is caught in this situation, there are only one response. Grab the towel, say sorry, and hope that the people who saw you will forget it while you go away and lock the door in shame. Other responses such as screaming 'kyaa' while punching the one who saw you and making a seductive pose while asking 'do like what you see?' only happened in fictional media.

But me, my response is different.

I have tears in my eyes.

I… I can't believe Riku doesn't like to see my naked body. Is there something wrong with my body? Ah, it's the breasts, isn't it? It's not big enough. Curse the Japanese genetics! Why is life unfair! Why can't I have a nice western genetics who holds the trait of big breast! Wait, isn't Himejima Akeno's breast is the biggest in Kuoh Academy? I remember stumbled upon the data in the infirmary, so Japanese or no doesn't matter. I just got unlucky with the drawings.

I break down crying from the shame of not having a body nice enough for Riku to see it without being embarrassed.

"O-Onee-chan! Why are you crying?"

"Riku won't look at my body…"

"W-Well, of course Riku won't! it's Onee-chan's body! It's not appropiate!"

To answer you, Riku. You can look all you want, in fact, I want you to look at it! And also, it's 'appropriate', not 'appropiate'.

In the end, it took Riku five minutes to calm me. He ushered me to my room and I went to the supermarket in a somber mood.


	12. Eleventh Bonding

There's this kind of satisfying feeling of going to the supermarket at night. Well, maybe it's just the air conditioner or something but yeah, going to the supermarket at night is strangely calming. I look up the list of what ingredients should I buy plus other necessary things. It's quite a short list, and I'm confident I can make it home to make dinner in thirty minutes at most. Riku is waiting for me, I have to make haste.

It doesn't even take me fifteen minutes to grab all the things on the list. Huh, seems like my prediction is off. But well, the faster I am, the better. Let's see, vegetables, done. Chopped meat, done. Spices, done. Riku's shampoo, done. Yeah, seems like I have grabbed everything. Let's pay this and go home.

However, before I can take a step towards the cashier, a figure catches my attention. Long golden hair flows, with a body covered by a white dress. Blondes in this town is rare. The first natural blondes I ever see is Asia Argento, the transfer students from my class. Well, if you squint hard enough, Kiba Yuuto's hair is a blond, but his is paler than the golden-haired Asia Argento.

Could this figure be the new transfer student? All I can see from my position is her back. Maybe I need to move so I can view her face.

Yup, it's Asia Argento. I declare after I moved to a better viewing position. She is looking at the vegetables and fruit section with a confusion etched on her face. Ah, I realized. She's foreign, maybe she's not accustomed to Japanese vegetables?

Should I approach her?

I think I should, if I don't, maybe she'll stuck here forever.

Approaching her still body, I greet her.

"Good evening, Asia Argento was it?"

She looks over to me with a startled expression, it's kinda cute actually. Her face then changes into a look of alarm, then into a little recognition, before it's settled on a confusion.

"Hanazono Rise at your service, we're in the same class," I bow a little.

After my introduction, the look of recognition stays there, and she replies with an "Ah! I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean we haven't talked before, so I sort of understand."

"What are you doing here, Hanazono-san?"

I show her what I am going to pay, "It's just ingredients for dinner and several others. The question is, are you having a problem?"

Argento actually has tears on her eyes before she answers with a begging tone, "H-Help me, Hanazono-san! Mother needs me to buy the ingredients for dinner, but Issei-san can't help me because he has homeworks! But I don't want to disappoint Mother, so I went to do this alone. The thing is…" she exhales a breath. "I still cannot recognize some of the Kanji and Katakana and Hiragana. Issei-san is helping me with those, but it's just so hard. So now I don't know which one should I buy."

Huh? Isn't her Japanese already good? I mean, I can understand her perfectly, and she even speaks without any weird accents! So how can't she be fluent in reading the Japanese moonrunes, then? Well, that aside, so she's confused on what to buy.

"But, Argento-san. Don't you have a list of the ingredients you need to buy? Why don't you just try to compare the kanji on the list and the kanji on the name and price tag?"

"…None of it is similar…" Argento said with a depressed tone while handing me the list that her 'Mother' needs. Who is her 'Mother' anyway? And wait, didn't she say Hyoudou can't help her? And Hyoudou is helping her in learning Japanese?

"Argento-san, it might be presumptuous of me. But can I ask what is your relationship with Hyoudou Issei? I observed that you two are always glued together. Before and after class, you always went with him everywhere. I heard people see you going home together."

Whatever reaction I expect of her, of course I have to get the most unexpected one. I mean, normal girl would deny any involvement with Hyoudou Issei because he's a pervert to the core. Does that mean Asia Argento is not normal, I mean, she's blushing and hiding her red face with her palm for god sake! It's like she's smitten by him!

"I-I-I am– I'm n-not– hauuuu!"

Oh wait, don't tell me she is! I gasp in shock. I mean, it's _Hyoudou_! Just stating that for the reason is enough to let people know that it is impossible. But something incredible is happening in front of me.

Well, teasing her can come later. First, I need to help her.

"Just kidding, Argento-san. Let's grab the things you need to buy. I'll help you."

It takes us ten minutes to grab the ingredients on the list that 'Mother' gave her, and another five for the queue in the cashier. After that, we left for our own destination. When I get home, I glance at the clock and realize that forty minutes has passed.

"Riku, I'm so sorry! Onee-chan got held back by some things. I'll make you the best dinner ever as an apology, okay?"

And then dinner passes without more interruptions. Here comes sleep time! Here comes Onee-chan, Riku! Prepare yourself for the warmest night you will ever feel! Onee-chan won't let you loose even just a second!


	13. Twelfth Bonding

A week passed without much happenings. After the night where we met, Asia Argento and I did not talk much in or out the school. Part of the reasons is because people still flocked onto her since she's a foreigner, and part of it is because she's a member of the Occult Research Club, thus elevating her status as one of the most known people in Kuoh Academy. Well, not that I mind. But if Asia Argento one day approached me and asked me to shop things together then who am I to refuse?

Aside from that, Akihito and I started to consider mailing each other as regulars, particularly Akihito who liked to have a sudden bout of English mumbo jumbo in his mind and asking me in the mail and sometimes in the call. And although not every day since Akihito also has his club meeting, our tutoring session also progressing nicely.

But really in the past week, what concerned me the most is the way Riku acted. Yes. That night isn't the only night Riku acted strangely. The following days, Riku tidied up his bed alone, and took a bath alone, did his homework alone, cleaning the house. Well, cooking breakfast was still left to me, but it's as if Riku is growing up.

And it really bugs me. Big time.

That's why, in this particular morning, I am going to skip going to school. The reason? I'm going to spy on Riku the entire day.

That is a justified reason. After all, changes began from a stimulus. Riku has already shown a mark of change, thus I conclude that something is the reason and I want to find out what it is.

School? Meh, Riku is more important than anything. And besides, there's no English today so there's nothing I like. As for Akihito, I can tell him later that I can't make it today if my looking out for Riku isn't finished by evening.

So here am I, behind a stone wall that separates the area of Riku's elementary school and the pavement, peeking to check from the dozens of children who plays on their break time about Riku's whereabouts.

My eyes darts over and over the children. I even have to change the place where I peek to see the wider picture. And I haven't found Riku yet. Maybe he likes to spend his break inside the building? It makes sense. As much as Riku loves to tell me in detail about his days, I never realize I missed small but important things such as how he spent his breaks. That's an oversight in my part. It won't happen again, I promise it!

So when someone pokes me in my shoulder, understandably I am shocked. I even let out an embarrassing 'kya' which fortunately is soft enough that I'm not sure whoever poked me doesn't hear it.

"Ha, what a cute voice. You should let them out more often, Hanazono-san."

Or not.

I grimace as the figure of Hyoudou Issei let out a small chuckle. "What are you doing skipping school like this?"

"I am not. I just broke a rule of not leaving the school grounds on break time. You see, I find this cheap but delicious boxed lunch on a convenience store one day, so if I have the time, I usually go out and buy it. See?" he shows me the bag he carries. "the question is, what are you doing skipping school like this?"

"Ha ha. Throw it back at me, would you?"

"I mean, who'd have thought that the plain normal Hanazono-san is apparently a secret delinquent!"

The way he said that actually makes me want to strangle him. It's annoying.

"Tch," I throw my face forward, and continue my search of Riku. "I'm spying my little brother."

"Whoa whoa, what is this about spying and little brother? Are you a brocon? You're a brocon aren't you? You're a brocon!"

"Do you need to repeat it three times? And the last part is a statement isn't it? I truly want to say profanities to you Hyoudou but I will refrain for the sake of the children here."

"Yeah yeah, whatever suits you." God I want to wipe that smug smirk on his face off his annoying face. "Anyway, do I need to call the police?"

"Go to hell, Hyoudou. I have no time nor the will to engage you in any verbal combat."

"I'm hurt, and the children doesn't need to hear that, you cruel witch!"

I ignore him in favour of one last scan. There he is! Riku is walking towards a bench… is Riku chatting with a girl? The girl is smiling? And Riku is grinning?

What's happening?

"Oh, so that's your little brother."

That one remark reminds me that Hyoudou is still here. "The best little brother the world ever has."

"What about me?"

"Huh?" I stare at him.

"Aren't I your little brother too, Onee-chan?"

I should be annoyed, or angry at him. The way he said the 'Onee-chan' part is clearly mocking me. And I truly want to response with a thorn, but somehow I bite my tongue and my words dies in my throat.

"What's wrong, Onee-sama?"

My mouth is open, but no sound comes out. I can't say anything to save my face.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever, Ane-ue?"

My breath is erratic. I actually get excited when Hyoudou refer me as his big sister. What's wrong with me? It's not as if he had triggered my big sister switch! So there's no reason for me to act like this around him! That's right, the problem is Hyoudou!

"Don't call me that you idiot!"

I punch him in the chest. I'm not that powerful so I don't expect him to fall from my weak punch. I even barely exercise, I just did it in order to balance my diet and maintain my body shape which sadly is not going where I hoped. So to say I am a little surprised that I feel pain from punching him is understandable.

"Ouch. What's your chest made of? Steel?"

"Stones actually."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now shoo, you're annoying me and my holy quest."

"And this holy quest refers to?"

I take a glance at him before dismissing his entire being then and there. Right now there's more important things than Hyoudou's question. I continue to observe Riku's interaction with the mysterious stranger girl.

It seems that after seeing me ignoring him, Hyoudou also observes Riku.

When Riku blushes at the girl's smile, Hyoudou speaks.

"Ha! Your little brother is totally crushing on that girl!"

I fall down to knees in despair. He couldn't be… Riku couldn't be… my Riku has a crush? How could this be happening to me?!

"Riku…"

"Hello, earth to Hanazono-san. Do you copy?"

And of course, the pervert in front of me have to kill my mood for crying. I wipe the tears that have begun to gather in the corner of my eyes and reply, "Hanazono to Hyoudou. Fuck you and your theory of Riku's crush."

"You're really angry to resort to profanities, huh?"

"We-Well, who said I'm angry? There's no reason for me to be angry in the first place. You said Riku is crushing on that mysterious unknown stranger girl just to annoy me, don't you? P-Please tell me I'm not wrong!" There is actually cracks on my voice as I demand to him while shaking his shoulders.

"Ca-Calm down, geez. I can't answer you if you're shaking my body like this."

He's right. I take a deep breath and calm myself. No use losing my composure like this. Anyway, I need to know why Hyoudou said Riku is crushing on that girl. Riku is _totally not_ crushing that girl. The only crush Riku should have is the cute kiddie crush a little brother has on his big sister. That's right, mysterious stranger elementary schooler, you think Riku is crushing on you, but it is me, Rise!

Suddenly I get the urge to make a ridiculous pose. Meh, whatever.

"So why did you say that my cute little brother has a crush on that unremarkable girl? You're just joking, right? Hahahahaha, that's funny, Hyoudou."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not joking," Hyoudou replies while shaking his head in disagreement. "Take it from a guy who had experienced a crush before. Your little brother there, is exuding a sign of a boy crushing on a girl. Does his behaviour change recently?"

I nod, "Ever since last week, he began to be more independent and less and less relied on me. I thought it was just a phase of growing up. I mean, I was like that when I was his age…"

I slump to the ground. Energies leaving my body as I feel powerless to do anything. Riku…

Hyoudou suddenly pats my back. On his face he wears a sympathetic expression. "It must be hard for a brocon like you to see this. Let's get away from this."

I cannot find the word to deny him, and just nod at him. I take the hand he extends towards me and we get away from peeking an elementary school to a nearby park which had benches. Hyoudou let me rest there while he began eating his bought boxed lunch.

Time passes in silence, as I keep contemplating what it means for Riku to have a crush while Hyoudou finishes his meal.

"it's not as if you're going to lose your brother. In the end, a crush is just that; a crush," Hyoudou attempts a conversation. I would appreciate it if he doesn't begin it with that sentences though, it just makes me more depressed.

"You don't understand."

"Well, of course I won't. I don't have any siblings. In the end, I think I'm envious of you, you got a brother. I always want to know the feeling of having a sibling. Either younger or older I don't care. A cute tsundere little sister who is fond of you but too embarrassed to show it. A sexy mature big sister who loves to tease you but deep down cares for you. An annoying younger brother whom I can share my obsession with. Or a reliable elder brother whom I can share my problem to."

I look at Hyoudou as he let out the feeling inside his heart. We're already 16, it's uncommon for two siblings to have age differences more than fifteen years. And Hyoudou is only child. That means either his parents don't want to, or they can't. I can't say which is true, but if it's the latter, then Hyoudou will never have a sibling.

"Huh? What? Is there anything on my face?" Hyoudou points at himself when he feels my gaze on him.

As much as a pervert he is, deep down I know he's a kind person. Despite teasing me earlier, he still brought me here and spend time with me until I calmed myself down. He must be skipping the lesson right now. It's because of me.

So…

"I don't mind," I say with a firm tone.

"Huh?" Hyoudou looks at me. Despite saying it confidently, I can't help but averting my gaze from him to the trees in front of me.

"The way you call me earlier, I don't mind it."

"What? The way I call you earlier? Hanazono-san?"

"That's not it, idiot."

"Onee-chan?"

I cover my face with my palm, hiding my red cheeks. With how warm I feel my face, I don't think the redness is visible only on my cheeks.

"Oooh!" from between my fingers, I can see Hyoudou's face lights up in understanding. A teasing smile then forms on his face.

"Onee-chan? Onee-tan? Onee-sama? Onee-chama?"

"Gah! You're infuriating!"

"I can't help it."

"And besides, shouldn't it be me who teases you?"

"Well, that part is already covered by Akeno-san," he points out proudly.

Himejima Akeno, huh? I shouldn't be surprised since he's a member of Occult Research Club now.

"Then what role do you think fits me?"

"That's easy," Hyoudou says as he stands up from his position. "You're the wise big sister who fully supports her little brother in his quest to be a Harem King! Sometimes you left a mysterious clue! Sometimes, you give a wise advice! Everything is in order to help me achieve my dream!" he finishes by pointing his finger to the sky.

"I refuse."

"Eeeehhh?!"

"There is nothing in any shape or form that can convince me to believe a pervert like you can get a harem. So I don't want a useless role."

"Your lack of faith in this little brother is hurting me. Oh right, I forgot that you're a brocon. Want to join my harem?"

I end up punching his arm as he laughs.

"Seriously, Onee-chan. Just be yourself."

"That's the most clichéd advice you can give to someone. How can you be yourself if you don't even recognize what makes you as yourself, what distinguish you from other people that one can say that you need to be yourself. It's like you're saying you need to shape the clay as a clay."

"I don't understand? So you're saying that you don't know yourself?"

I pause at his question.

"Do _you_ know yourself?"

"Not completely, but I do."

"I'm the same," I reply as I look at the sky. "sometimes I wonder what it takes to know oneself fully. I know my behaviour, my ambition, my likes, my dislikes, and even then I don't feel complete. What does it take to understand oneself completely? Hey, foolish little brother of mine, if you ever find the answer before me, would you be willing to this humble big sister the answer to this very question?"

"What are you saying? We're going to find it together."

I admit, I am a little stunned by his answer. Slowly, a smile forms on my lips. That's right. We're going to find it together.

"But I forbid you from calling me Onee-chan in public."

"Yeah yeah, I know you're too embarrassed to admit it publicly."

"It would be bad for my non-existent reputation," I point out to him.

"About that," Hyoudou replies. "I looked into it since the first time you said it to me. Do you even realize your own reputation?"

"What reputation? I do not stand out in between hundreds of Kuoh Academy's students. There's nothing exceptional about me," I said as I spread out my hand to emphasize my point.

"But when I asked around, people seemed to recognize you instantly when I said your name. And apparently you also have a nickname. What was it again…?" wait wait seriously? People recognizes me? And I have a nickname? Please tell me you're just messing with me, Hyoudou.

"Ah!" Hyoudou snaps his fingers. "Just kidding. Hehehe," he rubs his head sheepishly.

What a relief. My efforts to go unnoticed is paid off.

"But they do know about you, they said you're one of the best students when it comes to English subject."

Well, that's better than I think. One of the best means that I am one in many, thus will not stand out.

 _"Of course I am. My dream is to study overseas, possibly in England."_

 _"Huh, is that why you're so passionate in learning English?"_

My brain halts its thought processing Hyoudou's words.

I'm sorry, let me correct it.

My brain halts its thought processing Hyoudou's words in perfect English without accent! I watch enough documentaries and movies in English to know how the westerners speaks, and compares it to the way Japanese speaks. There are slight accents that makes it noticeably different.

And Hyoudou pulls out a perfect accent-less English out of nowhere.

If this is not a Deus ex Machina then I don't know what is.

"Care to repeat that Hyoudou?"

"What?" he looks at me with a puzzled expression. This guy… if that was just coincidence then I'll let it go. If it isn't though…

"Can you repeat what you said in English?"

"Huh? I spoke in English…? I mean, yeah, I said that. What was it again? Ehehehe, I think I said it out of nowhere that I forgot."

I look at his face, trying to find any sign that he is lying.

"Er, Hanazono-san?"

Despite feeling that he's trying to avoid the request, I don't find any sign of lie on his face. Either he has a good poker face, or he's telling the truth. But I doubt it's the latter.

"Shouldn't you be at school? Break time is over since ages ago."

Hyoudou freezes as he remembers where he is supposed to be.

"See you later!" he says while running towards the direction of the school.

That guy. He loves to get the last words so much. I don't even get to say my thanks for cheering me up.

Pulling out my phone, I send a mail to Hyoudou.

 _Thx_ _J_

Who knows a single word can contain a myriad of thoughts?

* * *

"Ise, where we you?" that is the words that greets him when he arrives in the clubroom. "Yuuto couldn't find you in the lunch break."

Issei rubs his head and laugh sheepishly at that, "Ehehehe, I… might have broken some rules and go outside to buy a nice cheap and delicious boxed lunch in a convenience store far from here?"

Rias who questions him just sighs. Meanwhile Asia tries to get Issei's attention.

"I-If you like I can try to make you boxed lunch tomorrow…"

"My efforts are not in vain, you know! I managed to save a kid's life! And Asia-chan, of course I would like to."

Ah, today is a good day. He talked with Hanazono and Asia want to make boxed lunch for him.

Whatever Issei thought about having a good day goes away instantly the moment that prick of a Yakitori comes out from the transport circle.


	14. Thirteenth Bonding

I ended up wasting time wandering around the town because I can't exactly say to Riku that I skipped school just to stal– spy– see Riku on his school hour. And there's still the matter of Riku and that girl, I don't know how to face him after what I saw. In fact, I don't think I can face him today. But I realize that Riku needs me so I have to come back home today.

The memory of last night surfaces.

Nooo! Riku can do everything on his own now! He doesn't need me anymore! Sob. Life is cruel. What should I do now? My life has no meaning without Riku besides me. Ah, I know. This is a sign for me to end my own life, isn't it? Yes, this must be it. Riku doesn't need me anymore, so my life has no purpose.

It is at that moment that my phone vibrates. I look at it to see a reply from Hyoudou about my mail earlier, and my lips curls into a smile.

 _You're welcome, Onee-chan._

That's right. I have another little brother since this morning. That foolish little brother with a dream bigger than what he can achieve on his own. That foolish little brother who needs guidance in life. That foolish little brother. I think I can understand why his face overlaps with Riku and vice versa. It's because in the core, both of them aren't that much different. One with a dream of being a Harem King. One with a dream of finding the One Piece. I'm not kidding, that's Riku's dream.

I then remember that I haven't mailed Akihito for our tutoring session. Let's see, do I want to? After the rollercoaster of emotion that is today? Well, want or not, I need to ask Akihito first.

 _I missed school today. Still feel like tutoring?_

Minutes later, I got the reply.

 _Are you sick? If so, then just rest. I have club matters to attend to anyway._

 _No, I don't. But if you don't want then okay._

Problem solved. For now, let's kill time by wandering around the town. This town is your typical town in Japanese, that is, crowded as hell. Fortunately, right now is not lunch rush nor the office worker's end of worktime. So it's not as crowded as those times. When I wandered at those times, commuting becomes a hassle and I end up just walking and absorbing the sight of forest of steel.

I usually avoided the crowds and waste my time in the riverbank, but with these thoughts inside my mind, I don't think the peace and quiet of nature is what I need. So I wander around in the town.

Meeting a fellow students of Kuoh Academy is certainly just a coincidence. But that's not the best part. Meeting a fellow students of Kuoh Academy who recognizes me is certainly just a coincidence.

"Ah, Hanazono Rise, was it?"

I recognize the guy whom I meet coincidentally. He is carrying a big case that looks like a guitar case. He is looking at me with an unreadable expression. Huh? Do I have something in my face?

"Mitsushima Kenzaki, was it? You got my name right."

"Sigh, and when I thought I got someone who doesn't recognize me…"

"Huh?" did I just hear it right?

"Ah, nothing. It's just that I made a bet with Kousuke about our popularity, nothing important."

"Who doesn't know the bassist of the Light Music Club? After last year's good performance the whole school tends to remember your face, name, class, and people especially girls to you, will try to ride on the popularity train hype and asked you out. Is that why you made that bet?"

His eyebrow twitches, but he keeps that unreadable expression unchanging. "You got my bet right. I'm annoyed that those girls always tried to ask me to go out with them. Do they even feel an attraction to me that is not based on my look or my name? Sometimes being dense like Nagai is a blessing. With how many girls interested in him, his thickheadedness, and good personality, I sometimes thought that he's a harem protagonist."

The only guy with Nagai as the given name in our school is Akihito, the fact that this guy is in the same club also helps.

"But if I remember correctly Akihito-san said that he already has a girlfriend. Was he just lying?"

If I know that those sentence is what I need to change the expression on his face earlier, then I'd say it with a better delivery line. Alas, I have to be content seeing the unreadable expression morphs into a shocked face. And by shocked, I mean the kind that 'I-don't-believe-what-I'm-hearing-it-must-be-a-lie-it's-a-lie-that's-a-good-joke-thank-you-please-tell-me-you're-just-joking'.

Seconds later, Mitsushima Kenzaki drops his guitar case and falls to his knees. "I can't believe this… Nagai is… Nagai is…" he then looks at me, "I don't believe you! Let's go see him now!"

He grabs my arm and drags me to the direction of Kuoh Academy. I try to resist, "Hey! I skipped today's school! I'm not even wearing my uniform! Don't drag me there now! And what are you doing here? Isn't this like, still the time for school? Are you also skipping school?"

"What are you saying, school is over. And I got permission to leave earlier because I need to fix my bass string. Let's go. The club is practicing now, Nagai is there. And also, how do you know Nagai?"

"We have the same English Course's class."

He mumbles something which suspiciously sounds like 'of all the people it's Nagai?' what does that mean? He knows me, and now he sounds like he regrets that it's Akihito who meets me.

"There's still the problem with my wardrobe. I'm in my casual, isn't the school forbids the student to wear anything except the uniform and gym clothes around school?"

"That's easy to fix. Mary has a spare uniform. I'll bring it to you."

"And then I change in front of the gate? Are you crazy?"

"Of course not, are you idiot? Just change in a public restroom or something."

"There are no public restroom near Kuoh Academy. You want me to wait for you, then go to change, then go back to school grounds? Fat chance. I'd rather go back home than dealing with you."

"Alright alright sheesh, just wait here before I bring you the uniform. Then we can go to Kuoh Academy. This way, I will be the one running around like a fool, that's what you want, right?"

Huh, when he phrases it like that, it sounds good.

"Yeah. I'll wait here. Also, if you don't come back in fifteen minutes, I'll go home."

"There's no way I'd make the trip in just fifteen minutes, and also, that kind of thing is what I should say when the situation is dire, don't just suddenly change the setting like that!"

"Then let's do a time attack mode. I have stopwatch features in my phone. If you exceed twenty minutes I won't agree with anything you say."

"So what's the difference between the former and the latter?! Honestly. Wait at least half an hour. If I don't make it in time, then probably something happened to me, wrap up your things and go to Kuoh Academy, examine my corpse, maybe you can find a clue."

"So it's a murder mystery this time?"

"My point is, just wait here alright!"

"Is it that important? Why does it have to be now? Can't you do it tomorrow?"

He shakes his head, "Tomorrow Nagai has his English Course class, you have it too, right? And also, tomorrow we don't have band practice."

"Why can't you just like, summon the others? Or meet him on lunch break? Why does it have to be now?"

"It's just have to be now."

We stare at each other's eyes. I can see the similar stubbornness reflected on his eyes. From what I can gather during the verbal war, he's quite similar to me. he doesn't want to stand out, he's stubborn, and he caught my jokes before coming up with a retort. Without realizing it, he's sucked into my pace, and I'm sucked into his.

It's not dissimilar to the way I spoke to Hyoudou the first time… kuh! Why does my head hurts?

"Oi, Hanazono? You alright?"

Clutching my head, I reply, "I'm alright, I'm just a little dizzy. Just go. Maybe it'll fade out when you come back."

"Are you sure? Let's go to Kuoh Academy, the infirmary is still open."

"And? The problem hasn't been fixed. I still can't go inside with this clothes. Just go, before I change my mind."

I see him biting his lips before nodding and take steps towards the school.

Retreating into a nearby bench, I let out a breath. Fuuuh. That Mitsushima Kenzaki, I don't know why he want me to barge into his band practice, but I think this is a good distraction from Riku. In fact, I want to see the famous Light Music Club practicing their song. Say what you want about them, but I won't deny the fact that their original song which they played during last year's festival is good.

I just feel like he and I are on the same wavelength, that's why we clashed just now. What's the saying again? If opposite attracts, then the similar clashes. Or was it something else? Nah. Also, it's fun just spewing words and words that automatically appears on the tip of my tongue and counter every response he gave. It's like speaking to Hyoudou before it became complicated… Ouch!

Huh? What was I thinking before? Meh, maybe not important.

In the end, it takes Mitsushima Kenzaki approximately forty minutes to go to Kuoh and back in ragged breaths. Seeing him this tired actually makes me smile. No, I'm not a sadist. "Well, someone clearly needs to be more serious in P.E."

"Says someone who doesn't experience it…" he speaks in between his breathes.

"Well, just so you know that this is what you want," is my last retort before I search for nearby public restroom and change there.

"So," I starts after I finished changing. "Why waste more time? Let's go."

"No… five more minutes, mom."

I click my tongue playfully, "Ken-chan, if you don't wake up now, you'll be late."

"Yes mom," Mitsushima playfully replies. I know it. I respond to his jokes as is he responds to mine. I can't help but grin at his reply.

"Seriously though, I'm tired. Can we take the scenic route?"

"As if there's scenic route in this town. I snooped around but found none."

"Your search skill is clearly inferior to mine. I know of one. In fact, it's the one I use to bring you those clothes."

My eyes twitches, the way he says it makes me annoyed. "So why did you use that when time is the essence?"

"Believe it or not the scenic route is shorter than usual route."

"You're kidding. How could that be?"

"Wanna find out?" he asks with a smirk. I reply with my own smirk.

Twenty minutes later, I stand in front of the front gate of Kuoh Academy with a shocked look on my face.

"Bu-But…" I point towards the shortcut with good scenery in disbelief. "How come nobody know this?"

"I don't know. But the less people know the better."

I nod in agreement.

What just happened is, Mitsushima Kenzaki brings me through the backyard of a big house, underground, back alley, and small forest instead of the usual roadside route. It's truly the scenic route, and we arrived in twentyfive minutes. I can't believe nobody ever tell me this before.

"Let's go. You don't know where the Light Music Club room is, do you?"

I follow him in silence, still processing the scenic route. Now if only I can extend that until my home, I can stal– tail Riku until he arrives at his school and still have the time to go to Kuoh.

Mitsushima Kenzaki brings me towards the third floor of the new school building, specifically the old audio visual room. From what I remember, the old audio visual room was there, but since Kuoh Academy became co-ed school, the room couldn't contain the number of new students, so they moved the audio visual room to the newer and bigger room. I don't know the detail on how it became the Light Music Club room, hmm, maybe I'll ask.

"Since when the old audio visual room became the Light Music Club's?"

"Oh? When we founded the club. This was just a storage room back then since the AV room moved."

"And when exactly did you found the club? I know it's new since I never heard about the Light Music Club on our first year, and suddenly at the festival you came."

"After the first mid-term exam."

"That long?" I ask as he opens the door. The sounds of musical instruments made itself known to my ears. I can hear guitar, keyboard, and drum. Make sense since the one who plays the bass is beside me. When we enter the room, the music stops.

"Welcome back, Kenzaki-kun," the one who greets him first is Kawada Mariana, otherwise known with her nickname Mary. She is a half-French, and plays the keyboard. Her European feature made her one of the candidates for the most beautiful girl in second year since if I include third years, then number one to four is already claimed. "Suddenly asking for my uniform like that. I wonder what's that for?"

"Not to mention you immediately went out, not even answering our questions," the one who spoke next is Sakuragi Kousuke. Since Kuoh is a prestigious school, they don't have the delinquent type of students. But if there is, Sakuragi Kousuke might fit that bill with his intimidating look and roguish appearance. But despite his look, his skill in playing guitar is good enough for the club to be the best performer. "Are you involving yourself with the Perverted Trio?"

"Hell no. Mary, I borrow your uniform for her," he points his finger at me, and this is my cue to step out from his back.

"Hello, I'm Hanazono Rise."

"Ah, Hanazono-san? What are you doing here?" from the drum on the corner of the room, Akihito Nagai looks at me in confusion.

"More importantly," Mitsushima suddenly cut what I want to say to Akihito for reply. "Nagai, come here. And Kousuke too."

"What about me?" asks Kawada.

"Sure," is Mitsushima's short reply.

Akihito approaches us with a "What's up?"

"Hanazono-san here said that you said that you have a girlfriend. Is that true?"

In an instant, Sakuragi and Kawada's head snaps towards Akihito's direction, both wearing a shocked expression.

"Huh? Yeah, I did say that. Why?"

"I know you want to have a girlfriend, but lying to your friend is not good for your health," Sakuragi finally snaps out of his shock and put his arm around Akihito's shoulder. "Are you that desperate?"

Shaking off Sakuragi's arm, Akihito replies with an annoyed tone. "I'm not desperate! I truly have a girlfriend."

"I need evidence," Kawada interjects. "If you can prove it to us, then I'll believe you."

"See? Why can't you all just like Mary? No nonsense and to the point," Akihito retorts towards his two male friends. "I can. Just let me call her."

"Nah, man. Calling her is cheap. Let us tail you on your date."

"Good idea."

"I agree."

"Hell no!"

Seeing them bickering like this, am I needed in the first place?

"What about you, Hanazono-san?" Kawada asks me. All eyes suddenly on me. Wait, why do you need my opinion? He's your friend. Well, he's also my friend, but the ones who doesn't believe him is not me. Why do you suddenly ask me?

"Does my opinion matters?"

Sakuragi opens his mouth before closing it again. "You got a point."

Kawada brushes off Sakuragi and asks her again, "Still, what about you?"

"Sigh, if you insist. I believe him. In the first place, I don't have any reason to doubt him, therefore I believe him. And besides, he and his girlfriend's matters aren't mine. I don't need to know anything about his girlfriend, since I don't have any connection to her or anything. The one who is my friend is Akihito-san."

The other four occupant of the Light Music Club room goes silent.

"She got a point," Mitsushima dispel the silence. "Very well then, Hanazono-san. You may go."

I take a deep breath, preparing myself. What Mitsushima have just done triggers me in a bad way. I even ready to use the rarely used profanities.

"Really? You dragged me, forced me to wait, dragged me again here, ignored me, and then you said I can go home? Really? Compensate for my wasted time, dammit! I can do something productive in this last one hour and instead I get dragged around by you to school only to see your comedic routine. And you easily dismiss me like that? Hell no."

Another silence comes. This time it is longer than before.

"What the hell Kenzaki, you dragged this girl around and then dismiss her? Isn't that a bit irresponsible?"

"To easily play with a maiden heart like that, you're despicable, Kenzaki-kun."

"Yeah. You're the worst."

"Now I'm the villain?"

"Well, not that you're the hero in the first place," I interject. Seeing the other three ganging up on him while not five minutes ago they were ganging on Akihito let me understand the dynamic in the group a little. They are four close friends who forms the club because of their mutual interest. "Anyway like I said, compensate me for my wasted time. Play a song."

And in an instant the mood becomes heavy. I don't understand why Mitsushima looks downtrodden, why Akihito turns towards the ceiling, why Sakuragi rubs his neck while averting his eyes from me, and why Kawada looks towards me with an apologetic look. I don't understand.

But I know enough that my words are the cause.

"Is it something I said?" I still ask for confirmation, though whatever they will say I know that I am the cause.

"Not exactly… it's just that one of our member isn't here right now."

One of the member? Ah, how could I be so stupid? The Light Music Club who performed in last year's festival consists of five members. And right now inside the room is only four of the five performers. Sakuragi at guitar, Akihito at drum, Mitsushima at bass, and Kawada at keyboard. The vocalist is not here. Akatsuki Runa is not here.

"I understand. I'll be going then. Kawada-san. I'll be returning the uniform tomorrow if it's okay with you."

Ignoring whatever they want to say, I walk towards the exit and go home.


	15. Fourteenth Bonding

Akatsuki Runa. There are several gossips wandering around Kuoh Academy about her. Being the star performer of last year's festival, especially as the vocalist of the Light Music Club tends to do that to anyone. In the first place, she is quite the average high school girl like me. There's nothing notable about her _except_ after her band's infamous performance. So when she suddenly vanished from the school at the start of the second year, of course people will talk about her.

One such gossip is that she ran away from a broken home family. Another tells that she is kidnapped and being held as hostage. Ridiculous. All of them.

If people think using their heads, searching using their wit, and not just throwing gossips, then they would realize that even in the first year, her attendance was so low that she barely passed to the second grade with average scores. How would I know? Well, it's because I use my head, my wit, and my mouth to search anything about the previously unknown girl who has a golden voice whose performance was good enough to be the best performers and then goes missing. Really, some people. They just want the easier and juicier method of talking about other people.

Like I said, I like their performance. I know they are good. That's why earlier in the afternoon I asked the Light Music Club to play a song. And that's also why I researched about the previously unknown girl with a golden voice. Akatsuki Runa was her name, and her attendance is so low. But that's the end of what I know. I don't know why she missed school, since when I asked around to the teachers, all they say is that she got permission from school. I assume it must be important, and I can't exactly confirm it or anything.

So when other students gossip about ridiculous things about her, I know enough that at least she informs the school so and the school approves her absences. But if I had to guess, it's either medical condition or some other complication that forces her to not come to school.

As I lounge around on my bed, I check my phone to see if there's any call or mails that I miss. The monitor displays the time as eight fifteen. Riku and I already had a nice dinner earlier. But as usual, my parents wouldn't be back until at least ten thirty to eleven.

As it stands now, I am in the wrong. Thus I start to write a mail to Akihito with the intention to apologize. It seemed like I brought up a bad topic.

 _Hey, Akihito-san. I'm sorry for earlier. I hope you all have the capacity to forgive me._

Before long, the reply comes.

 _It's okay. It's just that you were asking so suddenly. I forgive you, but I don't know about the others. Why don't you come back tomorrow? You still have to return Mary's clothes, right? I think we can play a song for you._

 _I'll be there._

That is my short reply. If Akihito wants me to come tomorrow, why shouldn't I? and besides I intend to apologize to each member of Light Music Club anyway, it will make it easier for me.

Speaking of mails, I forget that I want to send Hyoudou a messages,

 _Oi, is Argento living with you? Also, help her learn kanji._

Yes. I noticed when we talked yesterday that Argento referred to Hyoudou's mother as 'Mother'. The next thing that came out of her mouth was also about Hyoudou. I put two and two together, but I want to confirm it with Hyoudou. It can be my ammunition to tease him. Heh. I couldn't stop a grin to form on my face.

 _W-what? How do you know? And yeah, I'm helping her. Still, how do you know? I never see you two interact._

I never know you can stutter on text messages.

 _Girls have their own way to know anything, duh._

 _Scary! Onee-chan is scary!_

My face goes red in embarrassment.

 _D-Don't you suddenly 'Onee-chan' me like that! I almost got a heart attack!_

 _I never know you can stutter on text messages._

 _I should be the one saying that to you!_

Honestly, after a tiring day like today, just chatting around about nothing with Hyoudou is actually relieving. I notice that Hyoudou looks happier for some reason. Several days ago he was like moody and broody. Whatever the reason is, I'm glad.

 _Oh yeah, if you do not see me and Asia tomorrow in class, then don't worry. The Occult Research Club is having a field trip. I heard we're going to chase a lead which can lead us to a lead about a real youkai. Buchou said it'll take approximately two weeks._

I let the information sink before I reply.

 _And? Why are you telling me this?_

 _Well, duh. That's because you're my big sister. It's your job to worry about me._

I press the power button. Hard.

Putting my body inside my blanket, I try to banish the thought of Hyoudou smiling to me as he said that.

Suffice to say, I failed. And I couldn't sleep the entire night.

Damn it, Hyoudou!

* * *

True to his words, the next day I can't find Hyoudou nor can I find Argento. Their absent isn't noticed by the others in my class, but I'm sure it would, later. I wonder how Hyoudou would deal with that. Maybe he'll just ignore it, like he did to many other rumours about him. Sometimes I envy that side of him. I can probably shrug off any rumours about mine if there is any, but I'm sure it would still linger in my heart for about a week or so.

Thus I spend the school hours dutifully, as do other students. Well, math still sucks, but because I have tutoring session with Akihito, lately I'm trying to put my effort to understand the lesson that is taught in class. After math, comes Japanese history. I understand the need to differentiate between modern history and Japanese history, otherwise people would make mistake such as Tachibana Muneshige is one of the big players in Spanish Armada, thank you, modern literature. But still… it's pain in the ass.

When lunch break comes, I mail Akihito about my coming to his band practice. Yesterday he said okay, but he hadn't talked to the other. I don't know if the other would accept me coming or not, so I mail him. The content is asking about what the other members think. Since I create such a heavy atmosphere yesterday, I believe one or two wouldn't want me.

His reply comes when lunch break is about to end. The other said yes.

Sigh. Actually if they said no, it would make it easier for me. After all, I offended them as a stranger. Therefore, if I apologize it would also as a stranger. What does that entail? Well, when putting myself on their shoes, one day you are comfortably practicing with your friends, suddenly this one girl come out of nowhere, did nothing, and suddenly demands you to play a song which can't be fulfilled because a complication with the vocalist. No matter what the other would say, personally I won't forgive her.

Wow, such hate to myself.

In my defence, yesterday afternoon was a tiring day. My patience wasn't as big as others think, and I snapped. I still feel guilty though, no matter what I think to defend myself. I guess that's what makes human, human. The feeling of guilt.

So with a heavy thought inside my head, the school hours continue.


	16. Fifteenth Bonding

School ends, and it is time to face the Light Music Club. But before that, I think it's better if I send Akihito a mail first.

Is it okay for me to come now?

His reply is yes. So without further ado, I walk towards the old audio visual room and when I arrive at the door, I knock. Faintly I hear the permission to open from inside. Instantly a blast of music enters my ears. In the corner of the room, I see Akihito plays his drum.

"Sorry but Nagai is like that when he plays," the one who greets me is Kawada. I hand her the clothes that I borrow yesterday.

"Here."

"Thank you." She then put it into the locker. Huh? So it's really a spare uniform. I don't even want to know why she has it or why she left it in this room.

I wait for two minutes, more or less, for Akihito to stop hitting the drum. I never know the usually bashful and dense Akihito to be so passionate in the musical department. I guess people just have that side of them.

"I come to apologize. I'm sorry, yesterday's behavior is wrong. It's just… I had a tiring day yesterday, and I guess I just snapped. Still, to snap at you all like that is still wrong. So once again, I'm sorry." I finish my apology with a bow.

"Well, it's not exactly your fault… we were also overreacting when you asked us to play a song," Kawada speaks with a smile on her face.

"What she said."

"What she said."

"What she said."

The other three defers to her.

"Really? You resort to parroting me?" with the hand on her hips, she glares at the male members. "Anyway, as a sort of apology from us, we'd like to play a song for you. Is that acceptable?"

I nod, "As long as the song is the one you play at last year's festival. What's the title again? 'Apocalypse'?"

Small smile forms on Kawada's face.

"Okay. But please excuse us. Our vocalist is absent at the moment. So I'll play the vocal on the keyboard."

Well, I know this would happen. I nod anyway.

Starting by Akihito's drum, followed by the thrum of guitar from Sakuragi. Hmm, it's as I remember. Mitsushima then began pulling the string on his bass, the deep sound blasts my ears. Until finally, the melody comes from the keyboard Kawada plays.

I bask in the sound that fills the room. The room is of course soundproofed. The audio visual room is soundproofed lest people outside can hear what's inside. And since the room is soundproofed, the soundwave that hit the wall is reflected back. It makes me a little dizzy and also makes the song a little unrecognizable.

And then the best part of the song comes. Ever since the song began, my feet start to stomp the ground and my head also moves. This is my usual reaction when I'm hearing a good and catchy song. Seriously, the chorus is the catchiest part of the song.

Without even realizing it, I close my eyes and start to hum.

And then the music stops.

First, the bass. The bass is like the heart of a song. The rhythmic beat makes the song alive. When it stops, the music feels jarring to me. And then the guitar stops. It makes it even jarring to me. If bass is the heart, then guitar and its thrums are like the feet. It brings the song to the best parts. Then the keyboard also stops. The melody which Kawada plays also stops. To me, the keyboard is like the arm of a song. It can guide people to enjoy the song. Since the melody stops, of course, I also stop humming. Only the drum remains.

"Oi, Nagai," Sakuragi bonks Nagai in the head, stopping his play in the process.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. It makes me a little uncomfortable actually. "Is there something wrong?"

Kawada and Mitsushima look at each other, before Kawada nods and gives me a sheet of paper. I accept it and read it.

"Is this the lyrics of 'Apocalypse'?"

"That's right. Can you sing with us?"

"I can. But why?"

"I can tell you enjoy our music, you even hummed just now. Am I right in saying that you don't know the full lyric?"

I nod, "Yeah, but I like the chorus part. Ever since I heard it the first time it always stuck in my head."

"Can you sing that with us?"

I look towards the sheet of paper. The lyrics of 'Apocalypse' is written here. I try to match the tune with the lyric, and I think I get it after several tries.

Despite being titled 'Apocalypse', the song is about a girl who remembered her past boyfriend and missed him. A misleading title, with apocalypse only mentioned in the last verse. I guess they were trying to make people interested in their song since it was original and there was no guarantee that people will like it.

"Let's start, then."

I open my mouth and sing.

Five minutes later, we finished the song.

"Man, that was awesome. Never knew you can sing, Hanazono-san," Akihito speaks from his seat behind the drum. Sweat glistens on his forehead. Playing drum is tiring, and the drum in this song is intense so no surprise there.

I do can sing, but I never consider my voice as good. When I was little, I like to practice my singing because when Riku was a baby, he doesn't like my lullaby. I took it personally and trained myself to be able to sing Riku to sleep. I succeeded, but Riku can sleep on his own by the time I enter middle school so I kinda stop practiced my singing voice since I have no other motivation.

"It's true. You have a cool voice, Hanazono." Sakuragi places his guitar down and approaches me. Hmm, it is true. If I have to compare my voice using anime stereotypes, then my voice stopped being cute in middle school. I can still sing in high pitch, but my normal voice is a little deeper than most girls my age. Not to mention I rarely speak in a soft manner which kinds of reinforces the cool voice I have.

I truly am suited to be the cool big sis type. Hyoudou is blessed to have me.

"Please join our club?"

Eh? What? Everyone's head including me snaps and we look at the one who said it with wide eyes.

"Kenzaki-kun. What did you just say?" from the look of it, Kawada hides a furious face. I know because sometimes when I look in the mirror, I also have the same face. The forced smile, the little twitch on the eyebrows, and the sharp gaze, it all presents in Kawada's face.

Mitsushima doesn't say anything, but the look on his face conveys something to Kawada because Kawada's glare becomes sharper. And then Mitsushima also glares at her. Huh? Are they having a silent conversation? I never know something like this exists in real life. I thought it was only in medias and entertainments.

"Give it up, Mary-san and Kenzaki are having a conversation."

"Pardon?" I speak when I realize Akihito is talking to me.

"You are observing them, right? Trying to understand what they are conversing about? I suggest you give it up because the two are always doing this all the time. The two are childhood friends, you see, it also doesn't help that both are the President and Vice-President of this club. Most likely, they are weighing the pros and cons of you joining us."

Childhood friends, eh? I know it takes a special bond to let your friend borrow your spare uniform without much explanation. A little glance shows me that Kawada sighs and Mitsushima has a triumphant look. So whatever conversation they are having, Mitsushima wins, then?

"Hanazono-san, would you join the Light Music Club?" Kawada asks me. "Your voice is good, a little rough, but good. I suspect you like to sing? Anyway, we would be delighted if you can join us."

There. They said it. They said their offer. The question is, do I want to join them? From what I see, the four of them are good friends, having a stranger like me will change the dynamic no matter how small. Not to mention there's still the problem of Akatsuki Runa who is not here now. I don't know why and they don't want to tell me. I can accept that, to be honest. I more or less know of her absence.

Glancing at the four of them, I can still see the hesitation on Kawada's face. Despite being the one who offers me, she is still the one least likely to accept me I think. Mitsushima's face is hopeful that I can't stand to look at him. Akihito is the most neutral, maybe because he knows me before. And Sakuragi's face tells me he doesn't care in the slightest.

So then… how should I answer them? I still have Riku to consider. He's alone in the house, and if band practice makes me come home late, I can't stand not seeing Riku and be there for him. But since yesterday, Riku is trying to be more independent, it shouldn't bother me as much that I will not be home if I join, right? And it's not like I won't see Riku at all. I still will be seeing him in the night.

In the night.

So what is the difference between me and my parents if I come home late, then?

This is a tough decision.

"Can you give me time to consider it? I'm not in the state to do a decision like this right now."

An expression akin to relief comes to Kawada's face.

"That is fine. But please, for Kenzaki-kun, don't take too long," she smiles at me. Yeah. That smile is totally fake. I can see the hesitation and relief on her face before. But nonetheless, I smile back because what's the harm in doing basic courtesy? I don't know how my smile looks like though, with the jumbled mess that is my emotion right now.

"Oh yeah," Akihito suddenly interjects, looking at his watch. "What about our session today, Hanazono-san? Do you still want to do it?"

"Session?" Mitsushima and Sakuragi shouts.

"Huh?"

"Nagai-kun, didn't you say that you have a girlfriend already? And now you're cheating on her with Hanazono-san?" Kawada looks at Akihito with an accusing look. She then shakes her head. "I can't believe you, Nagai-kun."

I truly want to facepalm. Leave it to Nagai to make his friends misunderstand him.

"We have tutoring session with each other. It's not what you think. Nagai needs my help with English, and I need his help in Math."

There, precise and to the point. No room for misunderstanding.

"Speaking of which," I continue. "Akihito-san, Kawada-san here is half-French, am I right? Her English must be good. Why do you need my help anyway?"

Without answering me, Akihito turns to Kawada.

"Mary-san, can you tutor me in English?"

"No way, Nagai-kun."

Akihito then turns back to me and points at Kawada. "Hear that?"

I only stare at him with a deadpan look. I mean, he asks that suddenly, not to mention after I said we tutor each other. Of course, Kawada will say no. The smile on her face also kinda makes me believe my theory more.

"Fine. We can still do it, Akihito-san. Do you want to do it here or in the usual place?"

"Usual place is fine. I'm craving for some hot black coffee."

Speaking of his favorite drinks, it's been a while since I drink mine. Maybe Akihito's choice of place is good.

"If there's nothing else, we can go now, Akihito-san."

And thus, Akihito and I left the school together.

I know I will regret it someday.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm alive! It's alive! I don't know how long I will live this time, but I'm alive!**


	17. Sixteenth Bonding

We finished tutoring each other at around six. Today's excitement actually makes me a little hungry and I have eaten my lunch in the school. So with a heavy heart, I order some greasy hamburg steak on the fast food. Akihito doesn't have anything to do anymore, but he says that he will wait for me to finish.

Seriously, Akihito. This is why people call you dense. If any normal girls hear that proclamation, they will think that you care for them differently, and thus, they think their chance to be your girlfriend is high while in fact, with the existence of your girlfriend, their chance is zero. What a cruel man you are, Akihito, leading them all like that.

"Speaking of which, Akihito-san. I remember Mitsushima-san saying that you don't have practice today. What changes?"

"Hm?" Akihito looks up from his cup of favourite drink. "Oh, well, everyone feels bad about yesterday, so as we did earlier today, we want to apologize to you by playing you a song."

That's… they don't actually have to do that, actually. The Light Music Club while not as famous as the Occult Research Club, is still famous. Having the member plays you a song and then being offered position like that is actually flattering.

"Have you made the decision about Kenzaki's offer?"

As the last piece of the Hamburg Steak enters my mouth, I think back to the offer to join them as the vocalist. Do I want to? Truthfully I want, but there's still Riku to consider and many other things. Actually no, just Riku. Hmm, maybe I'll talk with my parents tonight.

I swallow the food inside my mouth and answer him, "There's still much to consider, actually. However, I'm not against the idea itself. I know I like you, and the others seem like good people, so in the end, if the question is 'do I want to?' then the answer is yes. However, the situation now, the question is 'can I?' which I can't answer immediately because like I said, I still have much to consider."

Lifting my favourite milkshake, I suck it until it becomes empty. Hmm, as usual, the taste is heavenly.

"I see… Actually for Kenzaki to make a sudden decision like that, I think he sees something in you."

Is this the part where you say that I have some kind of potential to be the next greatest thing? Really? That kind of bait is low quality even I can recognize that, you know? And besides, whatever potential I have, it has already diminished after a period of hiatus singing lullaby for Riku.

"Thank you, but I don't think it's like that."

"Well, only Kenzaki knows. Still, being in a band together with you sounds nice. I hope you're really considering it."

… Really? I know you're dense, but not even the densest of the protagonist spouts things like that casually. If I don't know you have a girlfriend, I'll say that you're a harem protagonist. Wait, what's stopping the girls to chase him even if he already has a girlfriend?! My theory of him being a harem protagonist is still available.

"Watch out there, you have a girlfriend, don't spout things like that to a girl casually."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing important."

"Okay then."

I look at him finishing his coffee in one last gulp.

"So, time to go?"

"Time to go," he nods. "See you tomorrow, Hanazono-san."

I wave at him, "See you."

* * *

Currently it's 1 am. Riku already fasts asleep on his bedroom. I am sitting at the dinner table, with three plates of food placed on the table. One for me, the other two for my parents. That's right. I am going to talk with my parents. Not that we have a bad relationship or anything like that, mind you. I know they love Riku and me, and they also love each other. In turn, I love them, and Riku certainly loves them.

The problem is the lack of communication. People says action talks louder than words, but how can they act when we don't even talk? Goes to work before us, and then come home late after we sleep. No matter how much we love each other, there is bound to be problems arising.

The door opened. I can see two familiar figures entering the house. One immediately opens his jacket and the other catches it. The two are chatting pleasantly and I manage to hear several sentences.

"Dear, I'm really tired. Let's do that tomorrow."

Oh god, why do I have to hear that?

I fake a cough to get their attention. Both of them immediately looks at me.

"Rise, dear. Why aren't you in your bed yet?"

"Mother, Father, please sit at the table. I have prepared dinner for you."

My mother and father look at each other with an unreadable expression. Hm? Is that guilt?

"I'm sorry, dear, I forgot to tell you that our company has a celebration tonight, and so you don't need to prepare for dinner."

The one who speaks is my mother. Both of them works at the same company, so they go and come back always together.

"Then just sit. We need to talk."

It's funny. Usually, it's the parents who said that line, but in this situation, it's me, the child. How ironic.

Wordlessly, my father sits. After looking at him, my mother with the reluctance still present on her face also sits. Come on, Mother. At least try to hide it from your face. I understand completely, though, it's not like your daughter wanting to talk to you at one in the morning is normal.

"What seems to be the problem, Rise?"

Taking a deep breath, I start explaining what I want to tell them, "this afternoon I am offered a position to join a small but famous Light Music Club in school. I am considering to join them, but there are still other matters to consider if I want to join. One of them is Riku."

At the mention of Riku's name, my mother winces, while my father keeps his expression. So mother at least realize it, huh?

"Yes, it's exactly as you think, Mother. Extracurricular activities are strongly recommended, but for those who don't want, then they are excused. Do you know the reason I have never join any extracurricular activities after school? It's because I am taking care of Riku. Extracurricular activities tend to eat your time, so I always refuse my friend's offer to join their club. But now I got an important offer. I want to know if I can join it."

My mother is strangely silent. Meanwhile, my father speaks, "If you want to, then join."

"What about Riku?"

"This is not about Riku," he stares at me.

What does he mean by that? I voice my question to him.

"This is about you, Rise. Let's imagine if the situation is nothing weighing your mind. What would you choose? Do you want to join or not?"

"I'm not sure I can follow? But I have gotten the time to consider it and I decide that I want to."

"Then leave Riku to us."

Both my mother and I look at my father in surprise. My mother especially, because she immediately hounding him.

"Dear, what do you mean by that?"

"Let's take a week off, dear. Lately, I've been feeling more tired than usual. Maybe it's time to rest."

"If you want to, then I'm still going. That way, when you go back to work next week, I can take my week off. And anyway, our superior is more likely to accept a week off in turn rather than together."

No, really. Even if you ask for a week off together I'm sure your boss will give it. You're a husband and wife, if you ask for a week off together they'll think you want to refresh your relationship.

But this is actually a relief. Finally, they take action instead of leaving me to pamper Riku. I yawn as my exhaustion finally reach its limit and can't be delayed anymore. "May I go to sleep now? You can finish whatever business you have together."

Both my mother and father smile awkwardly to me and nods.

I know I should have slept. But I couldn't. Damn, Mother is so loud.


End file.
